Husky and the Merman Prince
by Kay Hau
Summary: Husky and Nana have a fight, and Husky unknowingly stumbles into a merman's realm. Possible gender-bender. Perhaps slight AU. Rated T now to be safe; no sex or swearing, just mention of possible gender-bender and maybe future harassment. No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is just a random idea I had for a favorite series of mine. I'll be honest and admit I have no real plot in mind, only the setting. Feel free to give ideas, make comments, and even give flames, as long as they have a purpose._

_Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima._

_

* * *

_

"Prince Lee! We have an intruder!" squealed what appeared to be a small fish-girl, a cute little thing with black hair and a yellow fishtail, swimming as quickly as she could into a long, white marble room, decorated only with carvings in the marble. At the end of the hall, a young fish-man with bright red hair and fishtail stood up from a great white throne, concern written all over his handsome face.

She collapsed to the ground, panting in exhaustion. As a little reef fish, she wasn't nearly used to swimming so quickly.

The prince swam over and placed a hand on her head, looking at her with concern.

She looked up at their prince, admiration and loyalty shining in her eyes. In her eyes, she saw a huge, handsome merman, with rich red curly hair tied back in a ponytail. Large blue eyes that seemed to tell all, strong features that would have any fish-girl swooning, that beautiful bright red fishtail and fins…

"Margo, are you alright? Did the intruder hurt you?" Prince Lee asked in worry, when she only stared at him.

She snapped out of her self-induced trance. "No, prince, the intruder hasn't hurt anyone yet. He only just entered the south rim."

"Is he a fish-man?"

"I'm sure of it. I did not get a good look, but I know I saw a tail and fins."

"Strange. Perhaps he is a foreigner, or has only recently attained his source. I'll go speak with him myself. If it is an accident, there is no reason for us to blow things out of proportion."

He gestured for two of his guards, both large fish-men themselves, to follow him out and left immediately.

* * *

Prince Lee soon reached the south rim of his territory, a coral reef bordered by a white, sandy beach. If they were to change into human form, they would find a merchant town about an hour's walk away. The townspeople had long since known to avoid the cursed beach belonging to the sea gods, and were usually good at warning off strangers, but perhaps someone had ignored their stories, or bypassed the town entirely.

They spotted the lone figure in the water long before they were able to make out any details. As the prince and his guards approached, several things became clear. It was a fish-man, a rather young one, mostly a silver-blue coloring, who swam and dove with skill and confidence. He appeared to be looking for something, coming up and looking around, then diving and swimming around below water for a length of time, searching through the reef and the seabed. Every time he came up, his eyes ran up and down the beach suspiciously. It never occurred to the child to look seaward.

Their first impression was a boy, but as they came closer they began to doubt. The creature was far too beautiful. Fine, porcelain white skin, silky chin-length silver hair with a bluish shine to it, a thin, flexible figure highlighted by an attractive fish form that started at his neck, rand down his chest, spread to sidefins (?) at his hips, and continued all the way to long silvery tailfins. Enormous light blue eyes widened in surprise as they noticed him.

Boy or girl, the fish-child was the most beautiful thing the prince had ever seen. One glance at his guards, and he knew they would concur. What on earth was such a beautiful creature doing on its own, trespassing in a claimed sea territory?

Prince Lee waved and called out to the child. "Fish-child! Are you lost?"

The fish-child frowned and shook his head, backing slightly towards the beach. "No."

"Then what are you doing here?"

The child blushed and didn't say anything.

Prince Lee gestured for his guards to stay back and swam up to the beautiful child to speak with it, being careful to look as non-threatening as possible. Many fish-children tended to be slightly paranoid, having more often than not been captured as 'mermaids' for collectors of various sorts. It was no surprise that the fish-child would be uncomfortable even with fellow fish-men.

"My name is Prince Lee. I'm afraid you're trespassing in my waters." He smiled gently at seeing the startled look on the child's face. "You quite startled a reef fish-girl."

Comprehension filled the beautiful fish-child's eyes, and though upset about the news that he was trespassing, he seemed to relax at knowing these strangers weren't there to harass him.

"I am sorry," said the child politely, bowing its head slightly. "I was unaware these waters were claimed. I…" The child blushed prettily again. "I had an argument with one of my traveling friends. I left the group to cool off, then I noticed these pretty stones in the sea bed around here. I'll give them back to you."

The child held out its hands, showing several sand-polished stones. The child had a good eye. Any one of those stones would be fit for jewelry.

Prince Lee smiled at the pretty stones. What a cute hobby for such a pretty little fish-child. How suiting. Such a beautiful child deserved to have handfuls of, not just stones, but jewels. He pictured the child dressed in rich clothes and dripping in fine jewelry, and it was a remarkable picture. More than suitable for his palace.

Perhaps the child would be willing to come? He'd better find out more first. He was still fairly sure the child was a fish-girl, but he couldn't be sure. The child's fish-form covered any tell-tale signs, and its voice was pleasantly low and slightly rough, but still too childish to distinguish either male or female for sure.

"You may keep the stones, child. May I ask your name? And the location of your traveling friends?"

The child smiled in surprise and clenched his hands tight, less he should drop the stones. "Thank you, Prince Lee. My name is Husky. My friends are back in town, probably at the inn we're staying at."

Prince Lee frowned. "You're staying in a human town?"

Now Husky looked puzzled, as if that was the strangest question he'd heard in a long time. "Why wouldn't we be? It's better than sleeping outside."

"You don't sleep underwater?"

The child frowned at the idea, and shook its head. "I never have. And my friends aren't fish +anima, so they wouldn't be able to breathe."

"+Anima?"

Husky frowned in confusion and put the stones in one hand, then raised his free hand to the side of his neck. "When you have these," the fish-child said, stroking the black wave-like marks over its gills.

"Ah, we call those our 'source'. So you meant they aren't fish-people." The red-haired prince thoughtfully ran his fingers through his hair.

If the child was not traveling with fish-people, perhaps it did not have a home. He would be happy to offer his own, but the child still looked slightly wary, even as he made conversation.

"May I come with you and meet your companions?"

Husky's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?"

"It is most unusual for land-walkers and fish-men to associate together, let alone travel. I would like to meet them. Is there a problem?"

The child shrugged. "Not really. I guess it's alright. Cooro loves meeting other +anima." He swam towards the shore and climbed out, shifting as he did so. His human form was just as expected, thin and flexible, and dressed in a tight black shirt and shorts. As the prince watched, the child bent to lift a small bag on a cord that could cinch shut and a small folded cloak* of some sort laying folded on the beach. He shook the cloak out and pulled it on over his head, then placed the cord for the bag around his neck and put his handful of stones inside, before dropping it to hide it beneath the cloak. The child had fine taste indeed, as the white cloak was of a fine fabric with intricate gold embroidery around the edge.

It was still impossible to tell if the child was male or female, so Prince Lee decided to ask.

"If I may ask, child, are you a boy or girl? Perhaps both?"

Husky's mouth dropped open and the child started in shock, which too quickly turned into anger.

_Oh dear, the poor fish-girl is upset that I thought she might be a boy, _thought the prince, getting ready to apologize. _Well, certainly, being so pretty. I should tell her not to worry, that as a fish-woman she'll be—_

"I'M A BOY!" Husky screamed, then turned and huffily started towards town, barely keeping himself from ranting.

Prince Lee froze for a moment, surprised, but quickly recovered. He turned and gestured for hi s guards to follow, then shifted his tail to a pair of legs to follow the pretty fish-boy before he got too far ahead. Fish-boy or fish-girl, Husky would be a fine addition to his household.

* * *

_* I know it's more of a poncho sort of thing, but "Husky put on a poncho" just sounds strange. If anyone knows a better word for it, please let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Still working on the plot and totally open to ideas and feedback! Thanks for reading and hope you check back for the next chapter, which should hopefully be out in the next couple days.

Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima.

* * *

"_I'M A BOY!" Husky screamed, then turned and huffily started towards town, barely keeping himself from ranting._

_Prince Lee froze for a moment, surprised, but quickly recovered. He turned and gestured for his guards to follow, then shifted his tail to a pair of legs to follow the pretty fish-boy before he got too far ahead. Fish-boy or fish-girl, Husky would be a fine addition to his household._

The red-haired prince quickly caught up. "I apologize if I offended you, Husky."

Husky stared pointedly at the town coming into view.

"I really am. I had no idea my question would upset you."

The fish-child sighed and shrugged. "Oh, whatever. It's not like you're the first one." Husky frowned and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sheesh, even my friends put me in a dress," he mumbled, mostly to himself.

Prince Lee would've liked to see that, especially if it was a lace or silk dress, but he wisely kept that thought to himself.

"Thank you, Husky."

They walked a ways in silence for a minute or so, before Prince Lee got bored and spoke up again.

"Husky? I would like to get to know you better, if that's alright. Were you raised as a land-walker?"

"Yeah." He glanced over and saw the prince frowning, obviously not happy with such a brief reply. The fish +anima decided it wouldn't hurt to elaborate a little. Not too much, though.

"I didn't get my anima until I almost drowned a couple years ago. +Anima are slaves in my country, so I ran away."

"You have been traveling on your own since then?" _Perhaps searching for a home?_, the prince added in his mind.

"Not really. Most of my traveling was done once I met up Cooro. Before that… well, I… had a job, that's all."

Prince Lee sensed something was being left unsaid, something that brought a look of embarrassment, maybe even shame, to the beautiful child's face, but he let it go for now.

"It's too bad you didn't come to the sea earlier. If you had met another fish-person, you would have been eagerly accepted into a family."

"You make it sound like there's a whole underwater world of fish-people," said Husky, almost laughing at the thought.

"There is. Several thousand of us, in fact, divided into no less than 12 fish-man kingdoms."

Husky stopped walking and looked at Prince Lee in confusion. "No, there can't be. That's ridiculous."

"The fish source, or 'anima' as you call it, can be passed down to children if it is not lost. And the only way to lose it is to not use it, which is impossible living in the sea. Besides, for safety's sake, with the strange obsession land-walkers have with 'mermaids', it is much safer to live in the water than on land. And the sea is far more secure than a lake or river. Why is it so unbelievable that fish-people would head to the sea and create their own homeland?"

"But… you'd have to leave everyone behind."

"Most don't have anything or anyone to regret abandoning. The majority are even on the run. Do you not understand the way land-walkers look at us?"

Husky looked away, a blush on his face, and Lee knew he must have a myriad of stories about how land-walkers had treated him for being a fish-child. Especially such a stunningly beautiful one. He probably even faced problems in his human form.

Prince Lee was right, actually. Husky was thinking about performing in the circus as 'the mermaid princess', of the several times he'd been caught in fishing nets with people trying to haul him in, the boy that had fallen in love with the 'mermaid' who'd saved him, the slavers in his home country when Senri and he had been captured…

"I understand," said Husky quietly. "I can't leave though."

Prince Lee frowned. That was not what he'd wanted to hear. Perhaps the child would need more persuasion than he had initially thought.

"You had to leave your family because of your source, right? You've surely been chased, even hunted down for being a 'mermaid'. What is there left on land for you?"

"My friends," said Husky. "I wouldn't be able to leave Cooro, Nana, or Senri. We've been through too much."

Before Prince Lee could say anything, a giant black bird flew out of the air and smacked into Husky, sending him flying to the ground in a cloud of black feathers.

"Husky!" shouted a happy-go-lucky voice. "You're back! Yay! Did you bring fish?"

To Prince Lee's surprise, as the mass of feathers and Husky righted themselves, the giant black bird was really a black-haired boy with brightly colored feathers tied in his hair and large black wings coming out just behind his shoulders. A child with a bird source. The bird-men, at least the ones Prince Lee had heard of, were not known for forming family groups, but rather were usually fiercely independent. This child… was obviously not your typical hot-blooded loner of a bird-man.

"No, Cooro," huffed Husky, shoving the other boy off him. "I didn't go to the sea to get dinner. We get that with the room at the inn, remember? I just went for a swim to cool off after fighting with Nana."

"Oh, yeah. She's still mad at you, by the way. Said she didn't care if you never came back."

Prince Lee's eyes snapped towards Husky to see his reaction to that comment, and sure enough a quick flash of pain went through those huge blue eyes, but quickly hid behind a show of what probably was supposed to be apathy, but came across as more of a foolish stubbornness.

"Hmmph. Well, same to her."

"What did you guys fight about anyway?" asked Cooro, though his expression was less curious and more 'I want everyone to get along'.

Husky blushed bright red. "It's none of your business! She'll get over it."

"I dunno, Husky. She's _really_angry this time."

"Well, so am I! She had no reason to call me a—," Husky froze, remembering they had company. Cooro seemed to notice Prince Lee at the same time.

"Who are you, mister?" asked Cooro, tilting his head as he looked up at the man. He saw black markings on the man's neck that were similar to Husky's. "Oh, cool! You're a +anima too! Are you a fish like Husky? I'm a crow, Nana's a bat, and Senri's a bear."

"Yes, I'm a fish… +anima." Prince Lee frowned at the unfamiliar term, but didn't want to have to continuously have to explain what a 'source' was, or why he used the term 'fish-man'. "My name is Lee. Just Lee."

Husky shot him a curious look, wondering why the prince was not comfortable identifying himself as such. The red-haired prince shrugged slightly, and perhaps the fish-child remembered some of Prince Lee's comments about 'land-walkers', because he seemed to accept it. Or maybe it was something deeper and more personal to the child, as there was a strange look in his eyes before he turned away.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Cooro," he added to the bright-eyed bird-boy.

"Would you like to meet Senri and Nana?" asked Cooro, excitedly, flapping his wings a couple times before making them disappear. "And maybe exchange stories? We've never met another fish +anima before! You guys are _really_ rare!"

Lee laughed. "That sounds like fun, Cooro," he said, his eyes glancing over to watch Husky's reaction. The child looked slightly anxious about something, but was trying to hide behind another stubborn expression. The set of his eyes and the way he stood and clenched his hands into fists gave him away.

"And I wouldn't say we're rare. Just difficult to find."

"We should head back," Husky said to Cooro, reluctantly looking towards the town.

"Oh! Right, let's go," said the bird-child happily.

* * *

Husky glanced worriedly at Prince Lee, then at his guards still in the distance. _I don't want them to make things complicated,_ he thought to himself. _Things are already... strained. Nana and I can't seem to get along at all lately. Well, yeah, it's kinda my fault, but I don't… I don't want to think about things like that. Like the future, like my past, like… ever having to split up. It's scary. _

The beautiful fish-child sighed, not noticing Prince Lee's eyes glance his way at the slight sound.

_If only we hadn't had that stupid fight. All because she was so excited about me being a prince. Why? It's not like I have any claim to the title anymore, being a +anima effectively dropped me to the slave class. Why can't she see that? It's not some fairy tale, and it's not like anyone is ever going to come looking for me._

Husky frowned, staring at his feet.

_I shouldn't have called her a bratty witch, though, _Husky admitted to himself. _And I certainly shouldn't have told her that she was being a stupid girl who could never be a princess even if she HAD been born into royalty. That was going too far. She was just talking. No wonder she started calling me stupid and rude and mean._

He fingered the small pouch around his neck, the one holding the river-polished stones he had found. _I need to apologize, but I can't just SAY I'm sorry. That… that's weird. And she was mean too. But I could give her something, something made from these stones. Maybe another necklace? She loves that last one I made her. Well, Senri made the pendant, but I got the stone for it… Or maybe she'd prefer some sort of hair-pin? Something really pretty that she could wear if we ever dress up? For sure it had to be a flower pattern, Nana looks good in flowers…_

Cooro's words floated into his mind. _"Said she didn't care if you never came back."_

_She didn't mean it,_ he thought desperately. _Of course not. Yeah, we've been fighting a lot since…well, since we met, really… but we always got over it. She knows I didn't mean it, that I'm just a bit of a hot-head. Just like I know that she does care what happens to me, even when she's mad at me._


	3. Chapter 3

_Cooro's words floated into his mind. "Said she didn't care if you never came back."_

_She didn't mean it, he thought desperately. Of course not. Yeah, we've been fighting a lot since…well, since we met, really… but we always got over it. She knows I didn't mean it, that I'm just a bit of a hot-head. Just like I know that she does care what happens to me, even when she's mad at me._

_

* * *

_

Cooro asked Lee question after question all the way back to town, most of which the prince nimbly dodged aside, answered with a vague "I'm not sure," "Maybe," "Far away from here, perhaps," or "Sounds about right." Cooro didn't seem in the least disappointed. To be honest, Lee was so good natured about it, Cooro might not have even noticed that he ended up with no more information than when he began.

Husky was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice. Lee watched the movements of his hands beneath his cloak, probably fiddling with that little bag of his. What the prince really wanted to do was ask the beautiful fish-boy what thoughts had him so serious, but he didn't want to speak too much in front of the bird-child. He dare not say anything about the fish-man kingdoms.

Prince Lee saw his guards following at a safe distance, well out of view. When Cooro was distracted (which happened fairly often, as he noticed various odd rocks on the ground, ripe fruit on a tree, or cute little animals run by), he gestured for them to keep their distance. They nodded.

They soon arrived at the town, which hadn't changed much to Prince Lee's memory. He made a point of sneaking into the town every few years to make sure there were no rumors floating around of fish-men living nearby. The three headed straight to a small inn near the edge of the town. It probably had no more than six guest rooms, but Husky had mentioned they offered meals, so it probably did fair business.

A small blonde-haired girl was sitting in front of the inn, looking worried. A large young man stood just behind her, a Kim-un-Ker with gray hair and eyes. She looked up as they approached, light brown eyes looking relieved for a minute, then getting a stubborn look to them.

"Hi Cooro," she said, pointedly ignoring Husky. "Who's this?" she asked, looking at Lee.

"This is Lee. He's a fish +anima Husky met at the beach."

"At the beach… You went swimming?" exclaimed the girl, her voice going tight and high with worry. Nana the bat-girl, Lee assumed. That would make the young man behind her Senri, a bear-man.

Apparently Nana had forgotten she was going to ignore Husky to punish him for their earlier argument.

"What if something happened? We didn't know where you were! You just took off like you always do when things don't go your way! What if you were captured again?"

Husky blushed red, extremely aware of Prince Lee's presence. He'd just met the guy, and now Lee was seeing him being royally chewed out by Nana, like a child that had wandered off without his mother.

"I was fine! I watched the beach the whole time, and no one but Lee saw, and that's only because he was swimming too!" Husky angrily growled right back to her, only refraining from screaming because Prince Lee was there.

"That's just it! Someone saw!" she replied, her voice tense with anxiety. "You could've been kidnapped! Isn't that why we decided not to use our anima if we weren't together? And you didn't even take your staff! What on earth could be so important that you would go swimming?"

The fish-child's beautiful blue eyes narrowed, and beneath his cloak his hand tightened around the pouch. "Nothing."

Prince Lee frowned at that. Was there a reason he was hiding the stones? It's not like they were jewels.

"Oh, so now I'm supposed to be stupid? Like I don't know you enough to think you'd…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" Husky suddenly screamed at her.

Everyone knew from the flash of pain that whipped across Nana's face that he'd gone too far. The pain quickly turned to anger and Nana glared fiercely at him.

"Fine," she said icily. "See if I care next time you run off!" The little bat-girl turned and stomped off.

For a moment, none of the guys said anything. Husky stood there, burning in embarrassment. All Nana had done was care a little too much, and he'd blown up on her…

"Stupid, selfish girls. I hate them all," he growled to himself, though he knew it wasn't true. It was wrong, he knew, but it made him feel just a little better to push the blame onto Nana's gender.

"Husky…" began Cooro.

"I don't want to talk about it. Look, I left my stuff in the room before I ran off the first time. I'll grab them and see you guys at the table for dinner.

Senri and Cooro nodded and Husky went on into the inn.

Lee casually followed Husky to a room with three beds. On one of them was a belt with a bag attached to it, a matching vest and shorts, a pair of large gloves, and a long staff. Husky took the pouch from around his neck and stashed it in the bag, slipped the vest and shorts on over his tight black shirt and pants, and buckled the belt on. Lastly he slipped the gloves on and gripped the staff in one hand. He seemed perfectly comfortable in the outfit, and Lee had the feeling it was probably his normal outfit, and the black clothes were more for swimming.

"Why did you leave so much stuff here?"

Husky blushed, but Lee had heard enough by now to know about his fight with Nana, the reason he had run in the first place. "I don't usually think of things like 'go get my stuff from the room' when I'm upset. I had to cool my head, so I left."

"Why… umm…" began the prince uncomfortably, his eyes glancing down to the vest and shorts.

"The inn keeper's wife said she'd wash any clothes we gave her." He frowned at Prince Lee. "It's not like I was running around naked or anything."

"Oh. Okay." The red-haired prince suddenly blushed.

Husky rolled his eyes, seeming to get where this was going. "Lee, I am a BOY. Don't go there. I am SO not interested."

Prince Lee looked up, surprised. "I wasn't thinking you weren't!"

Husky glared at him.

"Well, okay, maybe a little. Or… maybe a cross?"

"What on earth is a cross? Does this have anything to do with that 'or maybe both' you asked me earlier?"

"Well, some fish-men have the ability to change permanently into fish-women. Others are both genders at the same time. Certain types of fish, such as parrotfish, clownfish, bass, and salmon…"

Husky's face flushed red and he quickly spun around and left the room, not wanting to hear the rest of this conversation.

Prince Lee reached over and snagged the boy's arm, yanking him back into the room and off-balance.

"This is actually important, Husky. It is very rare, but if there is the slightest possibility…"

"I do NOT want to hear this."

"Listen, Husky. Or do you WANT to be kidnapped by a fish-man looking for a mate?"

Husky froze. "I am NOT a girl!" he insisted again, alarm showing in his big, blue eyes.

"If you tell me the type of fish your source came from, I can tell you whether or not it's a possibility. If it's not a possibility, you can simply tell them and they'll probably leave you alone."

Husky looked confused. Inwardly, his mind was spinning. This was crazy. Should he trust Prince Lee? Could the prince just be spouting lies to confuse Husky? Did he really want to help? He looked like he did…

"They'll… leave me alone, right?"

"Where did it happen, Husky?"

"A… a pond. In a garden…" mumbled Husky, not really wanting to give out too much information.

Prince Lee let go and leaned slightly back, looking somewhat disappointed. "Oh. Probably some sort of cyprinidae. Carp. Your source was probably a type of goldfish or more likely a koi, which would explain your beautiful blue-silver coloring."

"No chance of any of… that stuff, right?" asked Husky, relieved, already having is answer from the regret in Lee's eyes.

"No chance," confirmed Lee. "Koi are known to give beautiful fish forms, so if a fish-man approaches you, you can just tell him what your source was and he'll back off."

"Nothing to worry about, then," said Husky, quickly dismissing the conversation from his mind. "Are you going to join us for dinner? It's not just for guests."

"Of course. Even if there's no chance of you becoming a female, I still want to invite you to visit my kingdom."

Husky frowned at him and hefted the staff warningly. "I wouldn't be able to go with my friends, so it's not going to happen."

Lee smiled cheerfully. "We'll see. I can be quite persistent."

The beautiful fish-child rolled his eyes. Prince Lee seemed to be as stubborn as Cooro when it came to getting what he wanted. But, unlike with Cooro, Husky wouldn't be giving in and joining the fish-man. Not a chance.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, after much deliberating, I decided to throw in a little bit of gender-bender, though I doubt I'll be doing anything other than referencing the possibility to give the fish-men a reason to harass Husky. The information about fish should be accurate, though if there are any ichthyologists among my readers, feel free to correct me. Heehee! Sorry, but I just love torturing Husky about looking like a girl! I did not have Husky say it was in Sailand for a couple reasons. I'd like to say it's to leave open the possibility of Husky still being a girl, but it's mainly because, (1) I don't think Husky would easily give out that information, even having kept it from a secret from his friends for nearly a year, and (2) I still need to do more research about what sorts of fish would be in a garden pond in a DESERT kingdom. Probably not koi, and certainly not goldfish, though I could be wrong. Feel free to let me know if you have any ideas! Oh, and an apology for the roughness of the story. I am still working out the plot, so I may have to go back and rewrite parts of chapters later. I will do any editing at that time._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: Sorry, just noticed I messed up in the last chapter – Nana has _green_ eyes, not light brown. Also, I apologize for making Nana so out of character in the last chapter. I'm not happy with their fight myself and will probably rewrite at some time (when I figure out how), but I wanted to continue with the story. Also, since I don't think I mentioned it, this story will become a Husky/Nana at some point. There will be no Husky/OC pairings with any merman. Thank you for reading and please review, even if it's only to point out a mistake on my part._

_Disclaimer: Don't own +Anima._

* * *

Between Husky and Nana, dinner was far more subdued than usual.

Husky was alarmingly quiet, at least Prince Lee thought so. The impression he'd gotten from the child's earlier interaction with his friends was more of a hot-head then the silent, brooding type. Something was definitely on his mind as he ate without really seeing his dinner.

Nana was just as quiet, and obviously sulking over their fight earlier. Every now and then she would glance towards Husky and open her mouth to say something, then quickly shut it and turn to staring at her food.

Cooro kept the conversation going, continuously asking Lee questions and telling stories of their own. He kept asking Husky or Nana for their opinion, trying to get them to join in, but it was hopeless. The two obviously needed some time.

And it was quite obvious the large Kim-un-Kur, Senri, never really said much. He looked concerned about Husky and Nana, but didn't seem to think it was a big problem.

After dinner, Lee said farewell and that he'd visit them again tomorrow morning. He thought he'd try get Cooro on his side about Husky coming with him for a while to learn more about fish "+anima", but a passing comment about the idea had the bird-child's eyes going huge and alarmed, so he quickly changed the subject.

Lee left for the night. Husky, Senri, and Cooro went to their room, and Nana to hers.

* * *

The next morning, Husky got up early. He hadn't slept well, still feeling bad about his fight with Nana. He frowned, climbed out of bed, and nudged Cooro.

"Hmm? Whassup?" mumbled Cooro, still pretty much asleep.

"Do you have any wire, and maybe some cord or string?"

"Yeah. My bag…" Cooro mumbled, gesturing limply at his own bag on the floor. "Help yurself…" he turned over and was snoring lightly in seconds.

Husky pulled out what he needed from Cooro's bag, then went over to his own bag and pulled out a small knife and the pouch of river rocks. Nana had some neat little tools he could've used, but he didn't want to talk to her until after her apology gift was done.

He fixed his bed, then sat on it and spread out everything in front of him. A hairpin or anything like that would probably be too tricky on his own, and he didn't want to ask for help this time. But a pendant he could probably do. He set to curling and fitting the wire as best he could around one of the larger gems.

After a while, he started getting the hang of it. He could use the edge of his knife to bend the wire in the right direction, then twist it with his fingers to the shape he wanted. He managed to make a pretty sort of cage fitting around a large green stone, then set to work on setting some smaller blue and yellow stones around it. He didn't really know how it would come out, but was pretty satisfied with it so far.

He was at it for hours, barely even noticing when Senri and Cooro woke up and started getting ready. They soon left for breakfast.

Nana, wanting to make peace, came to check on him when he never showed up at the breakfast table. The door was open, so she went on in.

There was Husky, sitting cross-legged on his bed, fiddling with something small in his hands, a large handful of pretty stones sitting in front of him on the blanket.

"Husky? You didn't come to breakfast," began Nana timidly.

He obviously hadn't noticed her, as at the sound of her voice he jumped nearly a foot and fell off the bed, the little object in his hands falling to the ground. Nana picked it up and held it up to look at it.

"GIVE IT BACK!" cried Husky, diving forward and snatching it from her.

"Sorry!" yelped Nana, taking a step back.

She leaned forward as Husky quickly snatched up the stones on the bed and shoved them all in a little pouch, along with the little wire-wrapped stone.

"Did you make that? It's really pretty," she began, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Y-yeah."

"What is it? Jewelry? Are you going to wear it?"

"It's…" Husky suddenly found himself at a loss for words and fumbled with the pouch and the tools he'd been using. Rather than admit it was a gift, and for HER at that, he resorted to ducking the question entirely.

"It's none of your business, Nana!" he said quickly, blushing and not meeting her eyes.

Nana took a step backwards, her hands clenching her dress.

"Why do you always say that?" she asked, the hurt plain in her voice.

"Look it's just… Not now, okay?"

"Is it so hard to talk to me lately? Am I in the way?"

"Not now, Nana! I'll be in for breakfast in a minute."

"No, Husky! I need to know!" Her voice suddenly turned desperate. "I really, really need to know!"

"WHY? Just leave it be!"

"Because I like you!" she said.

"Leave me alone!" Husky retorted, then froze as what she said actually registered. Had he heard her right? Had she said… what he thought she'd said?

Her face was stricken and pale, and it took Husky a moment to remember what he'd just told her. Oh, no! Wait!

Nana's green eyes filled in tears and she ripped off her flower pendant, throwing it at him.

"FINE! See if I care!" she shouted, running out the door, nearly crashing into Lee as she bolted down the hall to her own room.

* * *

"No no no no NO!" growled Husky, sitting on the floor, his hands fisted and grinding into his temples, as if trying to punish himself. "That is NOT what I meant! Why does she have to choose NOW to be such a girl?"

He looked down at her flower pendant, then gently picked it up off the floor and stared at it, his own eyes filling in tears of frustration and pain.

She gave back the pendant. Did that mean… he didn't have a chance anymore? Had he really gone too far?

She should know him better than that, right? She should KNOW that he didn't mean it when he said things like that. Hadn't she been the one to explain that to Cooro? To come after him when he was being a stubborn pain?

"I get it," said Prince Lee, leaning in the doorway, a slight smile on his face.

Husky quickly wiped his eyes and glared over at the cocky red-haired prince.

"Girl problems, right? That's probably why you were so defensive about me thinking you might be a girl."

"That not why! And I don't like her!"

"Sure you don't, Husky. Just keep telling yourself that and sending her running out the room crying. You know, I don't usually care about anyone not a fish-man, but that was a pretty sorry sight."

"WHY are you even HERE?" demanded Husky, getting to his feet.

"I told you yesterday. I want you to visit my kingdom."

"Oh, shut up!"

"It would get your mind off things."

"Yeah, right!" was the sarcastic response.

"Do you really want to go out there and face her before working things out in your own head?"

Husky frowned, not able to reply to that.

"Come on, just for a couple days. You and your girlfriend will both get some time to cool off and think things over, maybe figure out if you really want to like each other that way, or if you'd be happier just being friends."

"I don't…"

"Just a couple days. Aren't you the least bit curious about a fish-man kingdom?"

"… Okay," answered Husky softly, after a moment's silence.

The prince's face lit up, though the response had barely been whispered. "Wonderful!"

"But I have to tell them first."

"Of course, I'll wait outside the inn for you."

* * *

Husky went down to the breakfast table to grab something quick and tell Cooro and Senri.

"Lee knows some other fish +anima, but they're kind of shy and live underwater. He said he'd like me to meet them, and they sound pretty cool…"

Cooro's eyes were wide. "You're leaving?" he cried out.

"Just two days! I'll be right back!" quickly added Husky, fidgeting. "We were planning on staying about that long in this town anyway, right?"

Cooro sulked, but then sighed. "If you really want to, Husky. We'll be waiting for you." He looked up, his dark eyes meeting Husky's, strangely full of determination. "And if you don't come back, we're coming to get you," he said.

Senri nodded. "See you," he said simply, taking another bite of the pastry he was eating.

"Okay. Bye, guys. I have to say goodbye to Nana, then I'm off."

Husky left the table and walked ever so slowly down the hall, changing his mind at the last second and running to fetch his stuff from the room. When he had everything, only then did he take a deep breath and walk down to her room.

He heard sobbing even through the door, and it took everything he had in him to knock.

There was a shuffling sound and the sobbing lessened. After a moment, there were light footsteps and the door swung open, revealing a hopelessly disheveled Nana.

Before he could say anything, the door closed again.

"Go away."

"I am, Nana."

"… What?"

"I'll be going with Lee to visit some fish +anima. I'll be back in two days."

"Oh… Okay. Goodbye. I… I do hope you have fun."

"Err, yeah. Thanks. See you."

Husky turned to leave, and actually was halfway down the hall, before he frowned and took the flower pendant from his pocket. He rushed back and hung the necklace from her doorknob.

"I'm sorry, Nana," he whispered, unaware that she was still leaning against the other side of the door and could hear him. "I think I like you too."

Nana took too long to react, almost half an hour in fact, and Husky was long gone by the time she jerked open the door and ran after him. She didn't even see her necklace until she came back, realizing she'd missed him. When she did, she smiled excitedly at it and slipped it back around her neck, cupping the flower pendant and holding it close to her face.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hope that wasn't too clumsy, and I think this 'fight' scene worked out a little better. I have next to no experience including any romance in my stories, so I apologize if I messed up and promise to do better when/if ever I rewrite this story. Next chapter, the fish-man kingdom! Thanks for reading and thank you thank you thank you to my reviewers!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Oh, another correction! After studying the artwork in the +Anima series, I find I agree with other +Anima fanfiction writers on where Husky's gills are. Apparently they are the slits on his chest. The marks on his neck never change, no matter his form, and it appears that his fish form sort of flows over him and whatever he is wearing at the time, not modifying anything it doesn't touch. I do, though, assume a very direct bond between Husky and his fish form, considering he CAN breathe underwater and swims like a fish, not a human with his legs stuck together. And it is always a possibility, from the Kim-un-Kur arc of the series, that one can merge fully with their +anima, truly becoming an animal themselves, so it really should be possible for _any_ trait/feature of an animal to be used by one with their anima._

_Sorry for blabbing. It's more me organizing my thoughts than anything. On with the fanfic!_

* * *

Husky followed the red-haired prince he'd just met yesterday back towards the sea, his mind still thinking about Nana. He really hoped two days would be enough time for her to forgive him. Maybe… maybe he should've told her he was sorry. She deserved it, with everything he she put up with. And she had said she liked him. Did she mean the romantic type of like? Or was she just referring to their friendship?

He frowned, just realizing he may have taken her statement entirely out of context. She could have just been saying that she liked him as a friend… But then why had she thrown the necklace he'd given her back at him? For just friends, that reaction was a little extreme, and Nana wasn't given to extremes. She was always calm and gentle and friendly, making sure they had appropriate clothes for whatever season was right around the corner. She had a great sense of humor, but didn't put up with any nonsense that could get one of them hurt for no reason.

Unless she was the one doing the nonsense, like trying to steal from soldiers to get Cooro a gift. Husky almost laughed at the memory, but then sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair as he came to a not-fully welcome conclusion.

He really did like her. Her long blond hair, soft green eyes, those cute dresses and hats she was always wearing, that great personality. He felt a blush rise to his face and ducked his head.

Prince Lee entertained himself watching the play of emotions across Husky's expressive face. The child's face was a work of art, truly. _And_, thought the prince with a satisfied smile, _soon to grace my halls._ Perhaps Husky wasn't a girl, and there didn't seem to be any chance of him being a cross, but that didn't change the fact that the fish-child was remarkably beautiful. Fish-people were known for loving beautiful things. And the more beautiful your possessions and those in your 'family', the higher status one attained. As the prince of a fish-man kingdom, it was only right for such a beautiful child to live in his house.

The prince had full confidence that he would be able to get Husky to agree to stay in his fish-man kingdom, even if there was a bat-girl Husky liked. After all, bats and fish certainly did not mix. Besides, Husky would be treated as a prince himself. What child didn't love being dressed up and showed off? Having everything they could possibly want handed them on a golden platter? Surely he would even have tens, if not hundreds, of beautiful fish-girls fighting to be his future mate, especially once his status in Prince Lee's family was confirmed (and it became public knowledge that he was NOT a fish-girl or a cross).

When they got to the beach, Husky again took off his vest, shorts, and cape, and frowned at his bag attached to his belt before deciding to keep it on him. He wrapped the vest and shorts in the cape and looked around for a good place to stash it. The boy ended up digging a shallow hole in the sand, placing his clothes in the hole, filling it in, and covering it with a large rock.

Prince Lee had to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing. The fish-child was already getting prepared to come back in 'a couple' days. Well, he would never have need of those clothes again anyway. Prince Lee would get him apparel far more appropriate for a beautiful fish-child living in the prince's castle.

The two fish +anima waded into the water, transformed into their fish forms, and dived. Two of Prince Lee's guards were already waiting underwater, and Husky followed the others deep, deep into the waters. Further than any non-fish +anima could reach.

Husky felt a chill of apprehension, but chose to ignore it. His grip on his staff tightened.

* * *

The first sight Husky had of Lee's fish-man kingdom was incredible. They had a whole city! Large homes built of rock and mud, and decorated with coral and seaweeds, lined roadways of lavarock. There were gardens and parks full of hundreds of different types of underwater plants, shops and various types of businesses with signs carved into the stone entryways, and hundreds of fish +anima of all ages swimming around. And everything was extremely well-lit and brightly colored, though Husky knew for a fact that at this depth everything should be dark and colors should be muted. Perhaps it had to do with the types of lighting they were using, a combination of bio-luminescent fish and plants near the ground and indoors, and some type of enormous jewels that glowed like miniature suns on stands and lampposts around the city.

It reminded Husky of the children's stories he'd read about the lost city of Atlantis, though he knew these people weren't mermen and there certainly wasn't a King Trident or Poseidon anywhere. It was certainly as beautiful, if not more so, than any of the illustrations in those books, and he couldn't help feeling excited about seeing so many other fish +anima.

As their party approached, the people noticed Prince Lee and stopped what they were doing to bow slightly. To Husky's surprise, while everyone's appearance and manner was respectful, there didn't seem to be any fear in the eyes of the people to their prince. In fact, several freely approached Lee to discuss various matters ranging from gardening to border patrols.

Husky noticed he was getting more than a fair amount of attention himself. He easily recognized the look in the eyes of those turning their faces his way, a combination of intense curiosity and admiration of physical appearance. He held his staff tightly with both hands, not sure what to expect.

Prince Lee glanced over to him, then companionably took his arm and pulled him forward to introduce him to the royal counselor he was speaking with.

"Reggie, remember intruder Margo warned us about the other day? This is Husky, who had wandered into our territory quite on accident. He's had his source a few years now, but is unaffiliated with any fish-man kingdoms. I invited him to stay at my palace a couple days."

The fish-man, a large man with strawberry-blonde hair and a yellow tail and fins, smiled and held out a hand to shake Husky's. "Ah, I see. A couple days, a couple years, what's the difference?" He laughed jovially.

Husky frowned and ignored the hand, holding the staff protectively in front of himself. From the look in those large, blue eyes, he was clearly calculating every move the fish-man made and every word out of his mouth. He was not happy with that 'couple years' comment.

"Quite the shy one. Pretty, too. Is he a cross?"

Oh, dear. Prince Lee had a feeling this was going to become a routine question. He glanced over at Husky and recognized the instant flush on the fish-child's face and the flash in his widening eyes as he opened his mouth. He quickly jumped in before Husky made a bad impression.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. I'm sure he just needs time to adjust to everything. It is quite different from the landwalkers' world."

Reggie shrugged. "I wouldn't know, being born and raised as a fish-man. Anyway," he turned back to the incredibly beautiful fish-child. "It was nice to meet you, Husky, and I hope to see more of a hopefully less-wary you in future. Beautiful earrings, by the way. Exquisite sapphires."

Husky narrowed his eyes at the man, but relaxed as the man waved goodbye and swam off towards the castle, which Husky could see a couple miles off, about in the center of the city.

The fish-child frowned and raised a hand to the earring in his right ear. They were not that large, and his hair covered it most of the time, so how had the man even noticed?

"Fish-men love jewelry," explained Lee, figuring out what Husky was puzzling over from the child's body language. "They would spot a ruby the size of a guppy's eye from 50 paces. Aren't you the same? I wouldn't be surprised if you had a small horde of jewels yourself."

Husky blushed and a hand reached for his pouch at his side before he caught himself. "I… isn't it weird? Kind of a girly habit, don't you think?" he asked, confused.

"Not at all. Fish-men wear just as much jewelry as fish-women. Here, one who _doesn't_ collect jewels is considered the unusual one." He lifted the hair over his ears, showing off his own ruby earrings, large sphere-cut gems of the highest quality and luster. "For formal wear, I wear at least three necklaces, two bracelets, one arm-cuff, my earrings, and two or three strands of jewels in my hair, not counting what's sewn into my outfit or worn around my waist or on my tail."

Husky's blue eyes were wide in surprise as he took this in.

"You'll have to wear something similar," said Lee, a teasing smirk on his face. "There's a formal dinner tonight, and even as my guest, you need to dress appropriately to attend."

He expected Husky's eyes to sparkle in excitement. A formal dinner! With royalty, and a new outfit, and dripping in beautiful jewels!

To his surprise, Husky was frowning at the idea. There wasn't a trace of excitement in his body language. If anything, he seemed to dismiss the event as nothing special.

Well, surely the child would be excited when he was shown around the castle, escorted to a huge suite all his own, given the finest of clothing and jewelry, and waited on hand and foot. The fish-child probably couldn't even imagine it. Yes, that was the reason for the lack of reaction. The child had no idea what was in store for him, and so he dismissed it as nothing special. Lee couldn't wait to see Husky's eyes light up in excitement and pleasure, probably some embarrassment at being given so much. This would be so much fun!

* * *

Husky was led through the city to the castle, a huge structure built directly of and by corals. The interruptions were continuous as various fish-men, fish-women, and even fish-children constantly came over to speak with Prince Lee, who was obviously extremely popular with his people. The prince played the role of the perfect politician, a beautiful smile never leaving his face, his eyes sparkling with good humor, his manner good-natured and always showing personal interest in whoever he was speaking with.

Husky was not able to tell how much of this was him filling his role as prince, and how much was actually Lee's personality, and this bothered him. He replayed the skill with which Lee had approached him, spoke with him, even his manner this morning as he persuaded him to come to see the fish-kingdom.

_Am I being played?_ thought the boy for the first time. He frowned. _No, that doesn't make sense. And what would be the purpose to that anyway? I'm just here to visit. Just a couple days, then back to Nana, Cooro, and Senri. _

They were standing outside the castle's main entrance. Had been for some time, actually. Lee had been waved down by another well-dressed fish-man, who Prince Lee had introduced as his brother, Second-Prince Miki. He looked almost exactly like Lee, except his hair and fins were a bright, sunny yellow. Their strong features and well-built bodies were nearly identical.

Second-Prince Miki was the first to not pay attention to Husky, which greatly relieved the boy on one hand, but on the other hand it was probably only because the second-prince was obviously distracted with something of grave importance. He had pulled Lee aside and started whispering to him quickly and heatedly.

Husky had no interest in eavesdropping on whatever royal problems the princes had to deal with, so he ignored them and allowed his mind to wander. For some reason or other, his mind turned to the half-finished present for Nana in his bag, and he casually wondered when he'd be able to get to it, and whether she would like it.

He was still letting his mind drift when Miki's voice rose, thick with anxiety and tense with repressed anger at whatever situation they were dealing with.

"We NEED to do something, Lee! NOW!"

Lee motioned for his brother to lower his voice and glanced at Husky's startled face. "Fine, fine. I'll take care of it."

"NOW, Lee! That's why you're Crown right now! This can't wait until tomorrow!"

"I get it, already!" exclaimed Lee and gestured Husky over. The beautiful fish-child frowned and approached.

"I need to take care of something urgent, Husky. I am sorry."

"Oh. I can just go back to…"

"No! I'll see to it you're taken care of. I just won't be able to be there to escort you, alright? I'll be back late tomorrow. Miki will be your escort."

"Why do I need an escort?"

Lee glanced over to Miki, who smirked and shrugged. "Just someone to show you around, that's all. Okay?"

Husky shrugged. "Fine. See you."

The red-haired prince reluctantly nodded, patted his brother's shoulder in farewell, and swam off.

"A political matter?" asked Husky, not really caring, but getting bored with the way Prince Miki was standing there, staring off after his brother, his face tight with concern. "I really could leave, you know. I'm not moving here or anything."

Miki glanced over at the fish-child, initially with annoyance, then with interest as he really noticed the child.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Husky."

"You are quite beautiful."

The child's eyes narrowed. "I am a _boy_, just to let you know. Not a girl, and NOT one of those 'cross' things you guys keep talking about."

Miki grinned, and Husky rolled his eyes. This prince was apparently as bad as the last one.

"You might be able to help…" thought the yellow-haired prince aloud.

"Help?" asked Husky, voice full of doubt.

"You'll see. At the party tonight. I'll tell you what to do."

"I never agreed to anything," warned Husky, adjusting his grip on his staff.

"Oh, you won't mind! It'll be a great deal for all involved!"

"I'm going back to my friends in two days. That's the day after tomorrow. I won't be able to help anyone in that time, nor do I want to get involved in fish-man politics."

"No matter, no matter. Come, I'll take you to get a proper outfit for tonight."

* * *

_Author's Note: As always, would LOVE reviews of any and all kinds! I think I've finally got a plot worked out in my mind, so hopefully next chapter I'll be able to get the ball rolling._


	6. Chapter 6

Second-prince Miki escorted the beautiful fish-child into the castle and to the special room given to the royal tailors, three sisters who instantly jumped Husky as soon as Miki pulled him into the room.

"Such a beautiful child! Just look at this face!" exclaimed the eldest, Nani, leaning over and staring deep into the startled child's incredible blue eyes. Husky backed up and bumped right into the second sister.

"Forget the face – have you seen the child's form? Such an elegant tail, such beautiful fins!" squealed the middle sister, Mia, standing behind Husky and running her hands over his back and the fins at his sides. Husky yelped and tried to back up, but a far too strong arm for such a pretty fish-girl wrapped around his waist. Her free hand continued to stroke his pectoral fins at his sides.

"Ooh! Such a pretty silver-blue!" cheered the youngest sister, Kiko, running forward and grabbing Husky by the tail. She was still rather small, so Husky didn't dare kick out, for fear of knocking her over and hurting her.

The three sisters, all with black hair and blue tail and fins, turned to look pleadingly at Miki. (So did Husky, but he did so for an entirely different reason.) The only difference between the three was their substantial difference in height, with Nani being as tall as Miki, Mia about an average teenage girl's height, and Kiko only coming up to Husky's elbow.

"He's ours, right?" asked Nani, eyes wide and hopeful.

"That was the point of bringing him to the royal tailors, yes," said Miki cheerfully. "He needs something for the party tonight."

"Yay!" cheered Kiko, suddenly letting go of Husky and running off to a giant rack filled with fabric. It was quite amazing to see the little girl hefting the spools of fabric around, tossing some aside quickly, grabbing others and examining them with a critical eye. At the same time, Mia dropped Husky and ran to the other side of the giant room, grabbing a sketchpad and some type of pen and setting to work, apparently designing the perfect outfit, as she kept looking up to appraise Husky's body in a way that made him uncomfortable.

Nani smiled happily and took Husky's elbow, directing him up onto a platform, already set up with three-way mirrors and a table to the side with all sorts of sewing implements. She took a measuring tape from the table and got to work.

"What's your name, child?" she asked, as she began taking measurements. "Forty-three!" she called out to the sister doing the sketching.

"Husky. And you?"

"Nani. Twenty-six! My sisters are Mia and Kiko." She gestured to each as she said their name. Neither looked up from their work.

"Twelve! Are you moving to Lee's kingdom? Sixty-nine!"

"No, I'm just visiting for a couple days. I've never been to a fish-man kingdom."

"A hundred-eight!" called out Nani, before responding. "That's nice, Husky, but I'm sure you're more than welcome to stay. Five!"

"Oh, I have friends back in the village. They're waiting for me."

"Thirty-two! With landwalkers? Extraordinary! And they accept you?"

"Well, yes. They're +anima too."

"+Anima? Twenty-one! Oh, you mean they're animal-men. What types are they? Fifty!"

Miki watched with a smirk as Nani made the beautiful child feel perfectly comfortable as she took all his measurements in the strange units only she and her sisters understood. Perhaps they had designed their code on purpose to keep their customers from being self-conscious, not that the child had anything at all to be insecure about. In fact, the more he eyed the child, the surer he was that this was a brilliant idea. The child very well might be the solution to their problem.

Nani finished taking measurements and went over to help Mia with the design. They were soon debating different styles and cuts, using terminology neither Miki nor Husky knew at all. On the other side of the room, Kiko had a small pile of acceptable fabrics next to her, and was mumbling about what sounded like color contrasts and lighting conditions.

Miki approached the platform Husky, not sure if he was allowed to move or not, was still standing on.

"I didn't think you'd have an outfit made for me," commented the fish-child, frowning.

"Why not?"

"Isn't that expensive?"

"Not particularly. And the royal tailors consider it an honor to design exclusively for the royal household and our guests. They would be insulted if we ever purchased pre-made clothing for any reason."

He expected the child to be wowed, but Husky merely nodded, accepting the explanation quite easily.

Miki examined the child again and frowned, voicing a thought he'd actually had earlier. He reached out a hand and grabbed the stretchy sleeve of Husky's black undershirt.

"You'll have to take this off. It won't do at all."

Husky frowned. "I don't think that's…"

The blond second-prince gestured casually over to Kiko and the pile of acceptable fabrics. Almost everything the girl was considering was some shade of white or very light blue. Black really would be glaringly obvious beneath it, even if it was just his short sleeves.

Husky sighed and folded his arms over his chest. "Fine, I get it. But how am I supposed to change back underwater?"

"Our restrooms are, as you should understand, filled with air rather than water. As in underwater caverns, you simply enter from below rather than from the side."

Husky wrinkled his nose. "The restrooms? Doesn't that mean there's no… um, ventilation?"

Miki frowned, slightly insulted, but pushing it aside as Lee had already said the child was completely ignorant to fish-man ways. "I assure you, there is no problem. We have a sophisticated air purifying system in the castle, as well as the most advanced form of waste treatment. Understandably, we don't dare risk soiling our own waters. Allow me to lead you."

Husky followed Miki to a short hall with some sort of door in the rock ceiling above. Sure enough, when Husky pushed on the door, it opened up into a large cavern filled with air.

"The door locks," explained Miki. "And if you need to use the restroom while you're here, please use one of the small cubicles at the far end of the cavern."

Husky turned and saw what looked like a closet. "Okay, thanks," he said, then he closed the door and turned the lock, a small metal bar that twisted to keep the door from being opened from below. He took a minute to shift his fish-form away and examine the room before he took off his top. Then he shifted back to his +anima form, opened the door, and slipped back into the water.

Miki was waiting for him, and nodded approvingly at seeing Husky's bare shoulders.

"Much better," he said, taking Husky's arm and pulling him back towards the tailors' room. Husky yanked his arm free and followed on his own, ignoring Miki's surprised look. But Husky wasn't about to explain, _again_, that he wasn't a girl and did _not_ want to be treated like one. It was bad enough having an escort without them leading him by the arm.

Back in the room, the three sisters were working feverishly on what, to Husky's horror, looked like a dress.

_Oh, wait, no one has feet,_ Husky corrected himself. _All outfits must look like that, right?_

"They do know I'm a boy, right?" he asked Miki warily.

"I'm sure they couldn't care less. It has nothing to do with what you'll be wearing," replied Miki easily.

"What does that mean?" asked the beautiful fish-child, frowning up at him.

"I simply mean there is no difference between formal outfits for males, females, and crosses," explained Miki quickly, not wanting the child to get suspicious.

The explanation made sense to Husky. After all, Prince Lee had already explained how fish-men included vast amounts of jewelry in their formal-wear. He wasn't comfortable with it, but he could accept it. It wasn't like he was cross-dressing again, and from what Miki had just said, wearing anything else would make him stick out, and far too many people paid undue amounts of attention to him already.

Mia, the middle sister, snipped a last thread and ran over to Husky and Miki, grabbing the beautiful fish-child's hand and pulling him back to the platform. Without any explanation, Nani and Mia pulled the outfit over his head and began straightening it out. After they got the many layers to lie as they wanted, they stepped back to appraise their work, nodding approvingly to themselves.

Kiko had run off to an enormous locked box near the racks of fabrics. The small fish-girl had flipped it open and begun sorting through and selecting jewelry from the vast assortment within the case. Mia rushed over to help her, while Nani got some pins and a threaded needle from the small table with the tailoring tools. The eldest sister knelt beside Husky and began making tiny adjustments here and there.

Husky turned to glance at himself in the mirrors, not noticing the approving look the second-prince was giving him.

The fish +anima decided then and there that he didn't care for fish-man fashion.

_It looks like one of my mother's gowns,_ he thought to himself, frowning at the very idea of wearing his mother's clothes. The outfit was of snow-white silk, attached behind his neck and with elegant half-attached sleeves with slits above and below his arms, from wrist to elbow, then from elbow to shoulder. Pearls and blue sapphires were sewn into the embroidery and twinkled from the folds. Long slits started above his waist to the end of the dress almost at the end of his tail, parting smoothly around his dorsal and pectoral fins. The outfit was clearly designed not to impede in swimming or get snagged on his fins, and it truly was beautiful.

Nani looked up and saw the look on Husky's face. She frowned, worried. "You don't like it?" she asked, a trace of sadness slipping into her voice. Usually, anyone who got one of their outfits was ecstatic. Besides, it suited the pretty fish-child perfectly.

"Oh, no, it's… fine," said Husky. "I just was thinking it looked like something my mother would wear."

Nani smiled slightly. "Then your mother must have incredible taste. Does she look like you?"

"Yeah. She was one of…" Husky caught himself before he said too much. "Never mind."

Kiko and Mia rushed over with armfuls of jewelry, including tiaras, circlets, necklaces, bracelets, rings, arm bands, earrings, hairpins, and various strands and loops of gemstones. They were filled with diamonds, pearls, and blue sapphires, and of the highest quality and luster. The two younger sisters laid the jewelry on the platform floor and began discussing the pros and cons of which jewelry pieces should be used.

Without thinking, unable to resist the allure of such beautiful gems, Husky reached out and stroked an enormous pale blue diamond set in a necklace.

"You like that one?" asked Kiko, noticing.

Husky flinched back and blushed.

"I picked that one!" continued Kiko, coming forward and lifting the necklace, raising it up and waiting for Husky to lower his head. His blush increased.

"They're all for you," explained Mia. "You can choose whichever you want."

"Come on," laughed Nani, grinning at the fish-boy's hesitance. "And while we're at it…" She began picking out other jewelry that would go well with the necklace and dress.

Husky slowly nodded and lowered his head. Kiko set the necklace around his neck, then began clapping in delight.

"It's beautiful!" cheered the little fish-girl. "So pretty!"

"Not nearly enough, though," commented the middle sister, Mia, and the oldest sister, Nani, handed her half the jewelry she was carrying. The two began putting it on Husky.

"I'm not taking off my earrings," said Husky quickly, pushing away Mia's hands with a giant pair of sapphire and diamond earrings.

Mia shrugged. "Well, they match well enough," she said casually as she set the earrings aside.

When they finished, Husky again turned to look at himself.

_I really, really hate fish-man formal wear,_ he concluded, trying hard not to let his dislike show on his face, since the three sisters were all staring at him with eyes glittering with admiration and pride. A silver circlet encrusted with diamonds sat on his head, with a single large sapphire hanging onto his forehead, in the style his mom usually wore. Apparently unsatisfied with his small sapphire studs, they had hung strings of small pearls and sapphires from his hair so they hung behind his ears. There were three other necklaces around his neck, though all much thinner and slightly less gaudy than the one with the giant diamond, on top of matching bracelets on both his wrists, two rings on each hand, a thin diamond belt around his waist, and loops of sapphires and pearls around his tail.

"This is normal?" he asked, glancing towards Nani.

She nodded, understanding that the child did not want to be an odd one out. "Yes," was her simple response.

"Pretty!" squealed Kiko, who suddenly launched herself towards Husky and grabbed him around the waist. "Husky is beautiful!" she continued excitedly.

Near the doorway, being completely ignored, second-prince Miki wholeheartedly agreed with the little fish-girl. The fish-child was incredibly, majestically beautiful. He would do splendidly.

"Now you can take it off," said Mia, leaning over to help the fish-child with the outfit and jewelry. "Come back here before the party and we'll help you get dressed again."

"We'll also have some day-to-day clothing for you," added Nani.

"I'm only here for two days," said Husky, knowing he was repeating himself, but it honestly seemed like they were deaf to that comment whenever he made it.

"Then you'll need two fresh outfits," replied Nani knowledgably.

"Absolutely," agreed Miki, who Husky had actually pretty much forgotten about. "Especially if he is to be staying in the castle as our guest. At the very least, something for dinner tomorrow night."

Husky didn't comment that he usually wore basically the same outfit every day, and had been doing so for several months now. It kind of went with living your life on the road. Of course, back when he'd still been a prince of Sailand, it had been normal to change outfits every day, sometimes two or three times a day, so it wasn't like the concept was completely new to him.

After Husky managed to get out of the outfit and the jewels, though for some reason the sisters insisted that he keep the necklace with the giant diamond on, he said bye to the royal tailors and the blond prince escorted him to the dining hall for luncheon.

* * *

_Author's Note: As always, please please review if you enjoyed! And please please review if you didn't - let me know why not so I can make future chapters better!_


	7. Chapter 7

The room for the formal dinner was every bit as elaborate, sophisticated, and predictable as Husky had expected. As expected, it took place in a huge ballroom probably about the size of a wealthy merchant's house, with a central dance floor surrounded on three sides by beautifully laid tables and the fourth with only one large table, far more elaborately decorated and clearly for the royal family and selected invitees. Which naturally included himself, seeing as it was the Crown Prince Lee that invited him and the Second Prince Miki that was his escort.

Husky sat at the head table in the enormous room, empty except for himself, Miki, a handful of waiters, a group of musicians, and one nobleman from a visiting country. So far, the only thing that caught him by surprise was that hosts of fish-man parties, including royalty, were expected to be the first ones at the party in order to greet guests as they arrived. Though perhaps that worked in Husky's favor, as with so few fish-people here, Miki had no problem with Husky sitting at the head table and listening to music while he went off to discuss what he called "boring political issues" with the visiting noble who had arrived only a couple minutes after them.

The beautiful child settled himself down to wait. The music was nice, at least. No wind instruments, of course, but the percussion and strings carried well under water.

* * *

"Ah, Miki," began the young noble as the blond second-prince approached. "Before…" He glanced around and lowered his voice. "Before the rest of your guests arrive, how goes the negotiations?"

"Hello, Derik. And my brother is as stubborn as ever. Can't say I blame him though. That sister of yours is a nag."

Derik laughed and smoothed back his curly black hair, blue eyes sparkling in good humor. His fins and tail were a coal gray. "That she is, Miki, but the fact remains she's the only princess we've got. She needs a husband, Lee needs a wife, our kingdoms need some sort of alliance – everyone wins."

Miki smirked. "Except Sandra and Lee, of course." He rolled his eyes. "Lee insists the very idea is old fashioned and even crude."

"You do know the only thing keeping my father back from declaring war on your kingdom is the promise your father made to him of a royal son to join his household?"

"I am well aware of that, Derik. Don't take me for an idiot."

"Don't even bother offering yourself. Sandra tolerates Lee, but she absolutely hates you. And, I swear, my father's terrified of your intelligence."

Derik laughed and Miki grinned. Then the black-haired Derik sighed.

"I don't want to fight you, Miki. We have to convince Lee to accept the marriage."

"Or provide your father with an acceptable substitute addition to his household…" began Miki.

"The fool has his mind set on Lee," said Derik warningly.

"Just let me introduce you to someone. My brother seems quite taken with the child." His smirk grew and he gestured slightly with his head towards the silver-haired child on the other side of the huge room.

"A child, Miki? Don't be foolish. How can a child substitute a prince?"

"Ah, just wait until you see this child up close. I haven't seen anyone as beautiful in my lifetime."

"Whatever."

"Just come."

Miki started walking back towards Husky, his friend Prince Derik from a neighboring kingdom at his side. He watched the black-haired fish-man out of the corner of his eye as they approached the head table.

At first Derik looked resigned and even irritated, seeing only a silver-tailed, silver-haired fish-child from across the large room. As they crossed the dance floor and Husky came into better view, Derik's eyes widened slightly in disbelief and admiration.

Husky was leaning with his elbows on the table, his head resting in his hands, not even glancing their way as he listened to the music, staring off into nowhere with a relaxed appreciative smile on his lips. Sapphires and diamonds glittered in the lighting, and the pearls in his hair and sewn into his clothing seemed to glow. He was completely oblivious as Derik's eyes swept him from head to tail, lingering over that delicate face, unusual eyes, the gorgeous flowing scales and fins of his fish form, wonderfully highlighted by the filmy outfit clearly designed by the royal tailor sisters.

"He insists he's a boy," whispered Miki. "But who knows for sure? And even if he is, with looks like that, even Sandra won't be able to complain once he grows up a little."

Derik suddenly grabbed Miki's arm and spun around, pulling his friend so that they faced away from the child, who thankfully didn't notice.

"Where is that child from?" demanded Derik in an insistent whisper. "Originally? Where was he born?"

"Why should that matter, Derik?" asked Miki, frowning in confusion.

"My father has a painting of a land-walker princess that looks exactly like an older, female version of that child! He lost track of the woman when she was given to the King of Sailand as a concubine!"

"Are you sure?" asked Miki, stunned.

"They are practically identical! That hair color, those incredible eyes – there is no way they're not related!"

Miki was struck dumb, but quickly recovered. It made perfect sense! The child was royalty! That was why he wasn't impressed with the tailors or the jewels or the castle!

Derik met his friend's eyes earnestly. "If that child is that woman's son, this could actually work!"

"Let's find out for sure," said Miki. "Do you remember the woman's name?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Just drop it casually into the conversation and see how he reacts. From what I've witnessed of the child, he's not one who can lie convincingly to your face, so it should be fairly obvious."

They turned back around and swam over to the child. Husky looked up, only noticing them when they were right in front of him.

"I'd like to introduce you to someone, Husky," began Miki. "This is Crown Prince Derik of a neighboring kingdom. He's a good friend of mine."

Husky bowed his head slightly. "Pleased to meet you," he said, out of habit more than any attempt at politeness.

"Likewise," answered Derik. "You are quite a beautiful child. Almost…"

Husky's eyes narrowed. "I'm a boy."

"Oh, that's not what I meant. You just look familiar to me."

The beautiful child's eyes widened in alarm. If there was one thing Husky knew for certain, it was that his looks were far from common. The only people who ever said anything like that…

"Are you perhaps related to the Silver Princess Marein, the twenty-second queen of Sailand?"

Husky froze for a good two seconds, his eyes wide in panic and his expression full of anxiety and fear.

"I – I… I don't know what you mean," said Husky, though he looked away and inwardly cursed himself for speaking in such a shaky voice.

Miki patted his shoulder. "Now, now, don't worry about it, Husky. We won't pry."

Across the room, a few noble families entered, clad in elaborate clothing and sparkling with jewels. The conversation and laughter carried across the room to the head table. Seeing a chance to distract the child, who looked close to running off, he took Husky's arm and pulled him out of the chair and towards the newcomers.

"Come, Husky, I'll introduce you," the prince said easily, doing quite well at convincing the child that their earlier conversation was nothing more than small talk. Prince Derik bowed slightly in farewell and drifted off to speak with a different group.

* * *

Very soon, Husky was bored out of his mind. Every conversation went the exact same way.

_Good evening, Second-Prince Miki. How have you been? (Miki greets.) Beautiful party – and how is Prince Lee? I noticed he wasn't able to attend. (Miki comments that Lee was unable to attend.) And who is this? (Miki introduces; I greet.) Wonderful to meet you, Husky. Are you a cross? (Miki laughs and denies before I say anything.) So you're moving here? (I reply that I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. They laugh.) We'll see about that. (Gossip with Miki about noble goings-on.) Oh, there's (insert name) – I have to go say hi. I'll be seeing you, Second-Prince Miki. Husky, it's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful fish-child. Have a wonderful time. _

Could they be any more predictable? After at least thirty of the exact same conversations, it no longer even bothered him how they all assumed he was a cross or that they laughed when he mentioned leaving. And they completely ignored him during their gossip. Husky was pretty sure at this point that he was just a tag-along pretty face, with no more purpose than any of the necklaces around Miki's neck or jewels in his hair.

Husky spent the entire time until the formal dinner was announced being dragged around by Second-Prince Miki. The blond-haired and yellow-tailed fish-man had long since lost the attention of the beautiful fish-child, which was exactly what he wanted. The child had clearly forgotten any reason to be suspicious or alarmed, and actually looked quite fetching with that bored, detached look on his face.

The beautiful child was clearly the center of attention, and everyone's eyes drifted to him at some point or other, most often lingering for quite a while. A few noblewoman and pretty fish-girls looked quite jealous, though it seemed to appease them to learn Husky was a boy, and their jealously mostly shifted to admiration, and even looks of deep contemplation as they no doubt weighed either their own or a daughter's chances with a future Husky, who they already saw as a member of Prince Lee's household.

The formal dinner was announced and everyone took their seats. It was an elaborate meal, with seven courses of vegetables and fish and finishing off with some sort of hard candies. Husky silently wished for some fresh bread or hot soup, but the meals made sense for living underwater, and were not just delicious but beautifully presented.

Miki introduced him to everyone at the head table, not that anyone there made any more impact than any of the other people he'd been introduced to already, and honestly he couldn't care less about their rank and status. There were a couple princesses, who were really just cousins of Miki and Lee's and held no real political status, two or three lords with various titles and positions, a handful of advisors of various sorts, and some guardsmen who Husky figured must be commanders or of the elite. Prince Derik sat with them as well.

The conversation was well beyond anything Husky could comprehend or would even be interested in if he could understand it. They spoke of territorial squabbles, nobles claiming a bit too much authority, merchants hiking their prices while trying to dodge taxes, different varieties of crops and growing conditions, a couple notorious thieves and rabble-rousers, and more gossip about who married who and why sort of stuff.

It was all terribly familiar and incredibly boring. The few times as a child that he and his half-brothers had been allowed to dine with their father, the King of Sailand, had gone much the same way. Well, at least it beat them asking him uncomfortable questions, though from the occasional eager and appraising glances shot his way he had a feeling it would just be a matter of time.

After the dinner was dancing, which Husky flat out refused to join Miki for. The second-prince laughed and instead escorted Husky around the room to speak with the hundred or so fish-people he hadn't been able to speak with before the dinner.

"Are you tired, Husky?" Miki asked politely, after a couple hours of walking around and talking to miscellaneous fish-men and women. The child looked sleepy, so the prince was heading back to the head table. He gestured for a waiter, who scurried over with two glasses of some sort of syrupy drink similar to punch.

"A little," replied the silver-haired child, covering a yawn, not even caring that Miki was again treating him like a girl when the prince pulled out the chair for him. The second-prince gracefully took the punch glasses and set one in front of the child, keeping the other for himself.

"Understandable. It is quite late. I have a few more fish-men to speak with, then I'll escort you to your room. Is that alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks," mumbled Husky, fighting back another yawn. In an effort to stay awake, he lifted the glass and sipped at the tangy sweet beverage, though how anyone found something that was basically liquid candy refreshing was beyond him. Actually, as he thought about it, Cooro and Senri would probably like it. Nana wouldn't though – she preferred baked sweets to candies.

That black-haired friend of Miki's saw Husky alone at the table and immediately dismissed himself from a group of nobles and approached the child.

"What do you think so far, Husky?" he asked, taking a seat beside the beautiful fish-boy, so very like that painting his father idolized.

The expression on Husky's face clearly announced that he was bored, but he felt obligated to answer the only person to try to speak with him at this party. "It's fine. Everything is quite beautiful, and the food was delicious," replied Husky.

"Especially you," said the fish-man, leaning forward and setting a hand on top of Husky's and leaning towards him flirtatiously.

Husky frowned and immediately snatched his hand away. "Don't you dare treat me like that," growled the boy, the bored expression evaporating to one of irritation and insult. A flush of pink colored his face, which could be interpreted as a blush of embarrassment from further away but when coupled with those flashing eyes was clearly a sign of anger.

"Or what?" mocked Derik, though he retreated from invading Husky's personal space.

"You would be insulting Lee and Miki," said Husky after a moment's deliberation. "I'm their guest."

Derik grinned. "I think you're more than that. Though, yes, they would be rather upset if I moved in prematurely on a cross."

Husky scowled. "I'm not a cross! And in what way am I more than a guest? I'm leaving in two days."

"You haven't noticed that no one takes you seriously every time you say that?"

That comment silenced Husky, and he glared at Miki's friend. He had noticed, but as no one had seemed threatening or dangerous he hadn't allowed himself to worry about it.

"Lee has no intention of letting you go back to wherever you came from. Beautiful fish-children are precious commodities, after all."

"What would be the point?" demanded Husky. "I'm going back to my friends in two days, regardless of what anyone says or does. Just _try_ to stop me!"

"So the cute little cross thinks he'll be able to get away when the time comes?" teased Derik.

Husky blushed bright red and pulled his arm back, fully intending to punch the fish-man in the face, but someone grabbed his fist. He looked up in irritation and saw Miki glaring at the black-haired prince.

"What are you doing, Derik?"

"Nothing much. Teasing a cute cross."

"More like flirting, which I don't recall giving you permission for."

"I'm not a cross!" insisted Husky. "Lee said so! He said I could just tell whoever was bothering me that my source is from a koi and they'd leave me alone!"

Miki took it in stride, but Derik turned a mocking smirk towards him.

"I think I know something else that you don't," said the neighboring prince. Miki glared at him even more fiercely than the pretty fish-child. "But it'll have to wait. I'll see you later." He gave a jaunty wave and swam off.

Second-Prince Miki watched his friend suspiciously. Friend, yes, someone he wouldn't want to fight, absolutely, but an open person he could trust implicitly? Not a chance. Derik was probably planning on jumping the gun on claiming the fish-child.

The question was whether Miki would let him.

Miki glanced down at the child next to him, still bright red from the teasing. "Do you wish to go to your room, Husky?" he asked politely.

"Yes, please, Miki," answer the child, clearly fighting with himself not to lose control. His small hands were fisted at his sides and he stared at the ground with hot eyes.

* * *

_What could he know?_ thought Husky, as Miki escorted him back to his room, a large suite no different from any other palace's, except for being underwater.

_Was he right? Maybe I should leave, run back to Cooro and Nana and Senri before things get out of hand. Or maybe that guy was just trying to hit a nerve? But it does explain the way everyone was acting…_

His mind drifted back to the repetitive conversations earlier, back to the tailor sisters, back to meeting Miki, then to Lee's smooth persuasion, and finally back to saying goodbye to Nana and the looks on Cooro and Senri's faces when he told them he was leaving the group for a couple days. Nana's voice had been so strained after their fight, and Cooro and Senri's faces had been filled with suspicion over Lee's intentions and worry over Husky's safety.

_I'll leave. Tonight. If Lee shows up in town later I'll apologize and say someone was hassling me and I really missed my friends. There's nothing here for me anyway. _

* * *

"What are you planning?" Miki demanded, finally finding Derik wandering the halls near the ballroom.

"Right now? I was waiting for you."

"For tonight."

"Kidnapping that pretty little cross."

"He may not be a cross."

"And if he is?"

Miki frowned. "Lee seems to think otherwise. Unless this has to do with your parting words to Husky earlier? What is that thing he doesn't know?"

"Ah, that," chuckled Derik, and looked around to be sure they were alone.

"There are no koi in Sailand."

Miki had been wondering just that earlier, actually. But in truth he didn't really care if Husky was a cross or not, as with his beauty he was useful either way.

"Are you going to get in my way?" Derik asked.

"If you kidnap him from within this castle, Lee will blame me. And such an act would certainly not be a decent prelude to peace between our kingdoms."

"What if we say you gave him to me? You were planning on doing so anyway. If we wait for Lee's permission, this could drag on as long as this blasted debate over his engagement to Sandra!"

Miki frowned. "Fine. I'll handle Lee when he returns."

_Surely such a brief acquaintanceship is not worth nearly as much as the prevention of a war, _thought Miki, reaffirming his own determination. _I'll make Lee see reason. He gets out of marrying a fish-woman he doesn't love, Derik's father gets a member of Lee's household and the child of a woman he was apparently obsessed with, and Husky gets to live the pampered life of a spoiled prince among his fellow fish-men. Everyone wins._

* * *

_Author's note: Credit to Om3ga's Z3r0 for the idea of Lee being forced into a political marriage, and thanks to her as well for being such a great springboard for ideas! As always, I love love love reviews and will happily consider any and all ideas/questions/comments/observations!_


	8. Chapter 8

Husky quickly stripped off the outfit the tailor sisters had made for him earlier, feeling much better just at the idea of 'getting out of the dress.' The jewels unfortunately took more care to take off, as the beautiful fish +anima wasn't keen on ripping out his hair, in which countless strands of jewels had been woven. Off went the jeweled circlet, the rings, the bracelets, the necklaces, the strands draped around his tail and waist. The sisters had actually decked him out in far more jewelry then they had the first time he tried on his outfit, and the boy was quite annoyed by the time he was done. The whole process of undressing had taken far too long. Not that he was in any particular rush, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the sooner he got out of here, the better.

Not sure what to do with the outfit and jewels, he dumped them on the bed. Surely they wouldn't be missed there. He examined his silver hair in the mirror, combing his fingers through it to make sure he got all the strands out, made sure his sapphire earrings from his parents were still securely in place, then grabbed what he'd come with. He wrapped his black undershirt around his staff, not wanting to buy the time to run to a bathroom to put it back on, buckled his belt and its attached waist pouch around his middle, then hefted his staff in hand, opened the door, and slipped out, shutting it firmly behind him.

He realized with a quiet laugh that he was smiling. Practically humming at the thought of going back to his friends. Regrets? Not a one. This place was neat to look at, but without his friends it just wasn't any fun.

He retraced his way through the halls of the castle, never noticing the shadowy figure of Prince Derik discreetly tailing him.

* * *

Nani, the eldest of the three royal tailor sisters, almost crashed into Husky as she rounded the corner on her way back to her family's suite of rooms.

"Husky?" she asked in surprise, looking down at the beautiful fish-child, light blue eyes wide and looking like he was weighing whether to dash around her. "Is something wrong?" Her eyes drifted to the staff he held tightly with both hands.

"Uhm… no," was the child's hesitant reply. He lowered the staff slightly. "I'm going home," he said quietly.

Nani's eyes widened in surprise. "Already? I thought you were staying a bit longer."

"And I thought you laughed at me when I said so earlier!" retorted the child, whose heated gaze quickly dropped to one of shame at seeing the hurt on the young woman's face.

"I was only surprised because every fish-person who has visited Lee's realm has chosen to stay, Husky. I never meant you wouldn't have a choice!" she said quietly, calmingly, in a voice a cross between a big sister's apologizing and a loving mother's consoling.

"Everyone was laughing at me," grumbled Husky, holding the staff tight. "I didn't even notice until that friend of Miki's pointed it out."

"Were you scared?" Nani asked him gently.

He looked up in surprise, but the truth to that statement shone clearly in his eyes. The blue-haired fish-woman took the child in her arms and hugged him as if he was one of her siblings.

"It's okay, Husky. We'd never allow someone to trap you here, and Lee's not that sort of fish-man." She chuckled slightly. "He'd probably try desperately to convince you to stay here, maybe he'd try to drag out your stay by a week or so, saying there's no-one to escort you or some other garbage, but he'd never, never imprison a child."

After a minute, she eased her grip on the child and he squirmed out of the hug. The beautiful child looked up at her with those enormous, incredible light-blue eyes, still slightly wary, but holding a degree of trust.

"What about Miki?" he asked quietly.

Nani frowned. Her immediately response would've been 'of course not', but the child's seriousness made her hesitate and think it over.

"Maybe," she finally said. "But he's not in charge. Lee is."

"I want to go home. Back to my friends."

"You miss them that badly?"

Husky ducked his head and a blush colored his cheeks. "Yeah…"

"Then I won't stop you," said Nani conclusively, stepping to the side and gesturing Husky to continue. "It's too bad we didn't get to know each other better. Maybe you'll be able to visit again one day."

"Maybe. If I can find a way for my friends to come along," replied Husky, smiling slightly.

"That would be nice," said Nani, returning the smile. "I'd like to meet them, seeing as they mean so much to you." She waved goodbye and continued on her way.

Husky waved back and turned to leave, only to have a large hand cover his mouth as another wrapped around his waist, pressing him tightly against a well-muscled chest.

"Don't scream," growled a cold, male voice.

* * *

Derik expected this part to be easy. Grab the pretty fish-child, scare him into submission, drag him off. He wasn't really expecting resistance.

He certainly wasn't expecting the child to bite his hand, slam the end of his staff into his stomach, and yank himself out of the fish-man's grip when it loosened.

Husky span around, staff at the ready in front of him, in a clearly professional stance that Derik vaguely recognized. He'd seen it once or twice in his excursions to Sailand – though, in all honesty, it was usually used by warrior noblewomen. The ones who refused to be mere political pawns, who would never be content tending to the home while their husbands were off fighting wars. The staves they used made up for the difference in arm strength and reach between themselves and the average male soldier, and so were more practical than swords or knives. The downside was they required a degree of intelligence to use, a knowledge of pressure points, balance centers, muscles, and nerve clusters that generally took at least five years to gain, and twenty more to master.

Which you'd think would mean that Husky should certainly not be an adept, not at his twelve years or so of age.

Husky's stance, and the pain in Derik's gut, spoke otherwise.

"Heh," chuckled the dark-haired prince, taking a deep breath and straightening up, trying to ignore the pain. "Cute, Husky. Very cute."

The beautiful child's eyes were narrowed in suspicion, his hands properly positioned on his staff, his form ready to attack or defend as need be.

"What do you want?" growled the child, eyes flashing in distrust.

"Just wondering what you're up to, sweetheart."

"I. AM. A. BOY."

"So what are you up to, handsome?"

Husky's mouth actually dropped slightly, then the anger hit and his hands tightened on the staff. If the situation wasn't so awkward, he'd have bashed the guy over the head already. But the guy, whatever his name was, was Lee and Miki's guest, and they had been nice enough to him, so if at all possible he'd rather not leave something like a guest's unconscious body as a parting gift.

"None of your business," Husky said dismissively. "Now go away."

"Why not I escort you back to your room?" asked Derik, swimming a little closer.

Husky's eyes narrowed. "No."

"Ah, come on, cutie! I'll tell you stories of my dashing adventures…" He swam a little closer still. Husky saw what he was doing and swam backwards a bit, readying his staff to strike.

"Not interested. Especially after you grabbed me like that. I'm not even going to ask why! Keep your hands to yourself and buzz off."

"Oh, oh dear – I'm hurt! Wounded, my pride shattered! The beautiful cross thinks I was going to jump him and drag him off! What do you take me for – a pervert?"

"Absolutely."

"I would never lay my hands on a child – not in _that _way, anyway. Give yourself a few more years, then we'll see. Especially once you start _developing_. Under my attentions, that shouldn't take long."

"Forget it!" growled Husky, and he leaped forward to attack, swinging his staff around. The water slowed him down considerably, but actually his experiences spear-fishing allowed him to move the staff in a way that almost made up for it, and as Derik dodged with an irritating grin, he realized that he just couldn't swing the staff with enough force underwater. But stabbing motions worked just fine. And he shoved the staff forward, slamming Derik's side instead of his chest as the fish-man twisted at the last second. The fish-man actually had the nerve (and intelligence) to grab the other end of Husky's staff to keep the child from using it again.

"Like I'm gonna buy you just happening to swim by while I'm trying to get out of here!" growled Husky, trying unsuccessfully to yank his staff free. "Like I can't see just looking at your face that you're up to something! Something involving me! I am NOT an idiot!"

"Fine then," said Derik, forcing Husky back until the child's back was against the wall, then pinning him there by pressing the staff lengthwise across the child's chest. Which actually _hurt_, not that Husky would admit it or let it show. "Miki sold you to me. So I'm taking you back to my father's kingdom. Tonight."

Breathing was getting difficult, and Husky cursed in his head when he realized that the position of the staff was pressing down on about half the gills on his chest.

"F-fat chance! He c-can't do that!" growled Husky, though his voice was a little raspy. Husky's breath was quickening as he subconsciously tried to get more oxygen into his lungs.

"Too bad, 'cause he did. You're coming to my kingdom and will grow up to be a beautiful little cross. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get you to shift for me."

Husky's vision was spotting, but he noticed his chance as Derik foolishly leaned in too close. He slammed his head forward, smashing it into the prince's face. The prince fell back, dropping the staff and clutching his nose.

Husky leaned against the wall, gasping for oxygen, his vision clearing up as his gills worked properly again. Funny, he'd never even noticed them before. Derik was recovering far too fast, though, so Husky quickly grabbed for the staff.

He wasn't quite quick enough. The prince angrily slapped it away with his tail, then grabbed Husky around the waist and started swimming off, scowling as the child took bit down on his arm. He'd been expecting that, and all the squirming, so he could bear it. What was strange was that the child still didn't scream. In fact, he didn't seem scared at all, even after all the harassment. Just angry. Very, very angry.

When the fish-man showed no reaction, even when Husky bit down so hard he broke the skin and it began to bleed, even when Husky clawed at the arms holding him with his nails, elbowed the fish-man in the gut, and tried desperately to kick him with his tail or punch him with his flailing fists, Husky glared up at him spitefully, eyes full of rage.

"I'll NEVER be a girl, IDIOT! I'm going HOME! To my FRIENDS! To Cooro and Senri and NANA! YOU HEAR ME?" he shouted, returning with renewed energy to fighting.

Derik decided he would've preferred screaming.

* * *

_Author's Note: I know I'm repeating myself, but just to let you know that I have not changed my position on where this story is going. There will not be any actual gender-bender and the only couple will be Husky/Nana. Derik is just an idiot who doesn't know the meaning of the words "Quit It!" Oh, and yes to the surprising amount of Lee-lovers, the red-haired prince will be returning next chapter. _


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, finally, FINALLY. Derik looked up and didn't even try hide an exhausted sigh of relief as his home came into view. The great undersea palace belonging to King Daniel, built right into an island. The palace itself actually continued on upwards to above water, where King Daniel, a famous eccentric, actually spent most of his time. Derik's father was unique in his approach to landwalkers, in that he actually pretended to be one, and even held status as a Sailandian nobleman, though granted only a minor one from one of the smaller countries that made up the great empire.

His sister, the rather plain and annoying Princess Sandra that Lee was so opposed to marrying, was waiting for him. She shared her brother's features – the bright blue eyes, coal gray tail and fins, smooth black hair. Sadly, she was a bit too large and her face was a bit too angular to be called pretty. She saw her brother coming from a distance, carrying a dead fish or something over his shoulder, and ran out to meet him.

"Derik! Derik!" she called, waving to get his attention as she swam toward him, then she frowned as they approached each other close enough to make out details.

Her brother looked like he'd been in a fight. And lost. He had a black eye, a split lip, a busted nose, bruises and bite marks all over his arms and chest, and several particularly nasty bruises over his stomach and abdomen. Someone had really worked him over.

And what was with the dead fish? Wait – was that a fish-child?

"Derik!" she cried, for a VERY different reason, charging forward to help her brother and see if she could help.

"Sandra," he said weakly, smiling slightly.

"What happened?" she gasped, reaching up to touch his face. He flinched and she quickly dropped her hands, not wanting to hurt him by touching any of his wounds.

"I didn't lose, if that's what you're thinking," he grumbled, dumping the unconscious fish-child he'd been hauling over his shoulder into her arms. Sandra was quite strong for a fish-woman, and easily held the twelve-year old child. The child was unmarked and apparently asleep.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sandra, concerned, figuring her brother had saved the child from some tragic fate or other. She brushed silver hair aside and frowned at the face, wondering why it was so familiar.

Dazed light-blue eyes flickered open and stared at her uncomprehendingly. The fish-child mumbled something, then the beautiful eyes shut again.

Sandra's mouth dropped open, instantly linking the child to their father, King Daniel's picture of his first love. The hair and face had looked familiar, but those eyes cinched it.

"He's fine," grunted Derik, trying to work some of the kinks out of his muscles and only causing himself pain. "Just knocked him out when he wouldn't shut up. Tie him up, would you? He'll run otherwise, or worse. As he's been threatening to do _all night long_." Derik groaned at the memory and rubbed a hand over his face.

Sandra looked at her brother with wide eyes. "Derik? This is Marein's child?"

"Undoubtedly."

"But, what does this…"

"Lee found him. Miki gave him to me."

"But what does this mean?"

"It means you and Lee are off the hook, of course."

* * *

"I don't believe you," was King Daniel's simple, cold reply to his son's claim. Sandra and Derik clearly both took after their father, as he had the same dark hair, blue eyes, and coal grey tail - though, granted, his hair was streaked with silver from age and stress.

"Father! Don't be ridiculous! We have Marein's child! He had joined Lee's household, so the contract has been fulfilled..."

"I don't believe whatever fish-child you captured could possibly be Marein's. Perhaps a relative of some sort, to account for similar coloring and features. In any case, I have no obligation to accept him." The king folded his arms stubbornly and leaned back in his chair. They were speaking in his private study.

"Father! You're being ridiculous! Why do you want Lee so badly anyway?" shouted Derik in frustration. ALL that trouble with that_ violent_ fish-child, and his father wouldn't even look at that boy.

"That is besides the point. What happened to you, anyway?"

Derik growled and put a hand up to his sore face, flinching at the contact. "That evil little brat..." he muttered. "If you don't want him, maybe I'll..."

King Daniel froze. "Wait, the child did this to you? How old did you say this child was?"

"About twelve, father. Blasted little monster! I'll teach that little cross to mind his..."

"You were beaten up by a twelve-year old?"

"I would like to point out that I WON, or how else would I get the child here? And yes. The brat refused to listen to reason and put up a fight the whole way here, screaming insults the entire time."

"What type of insults?" asked King Daniel eagerly.

Derik gave his father a very strange look. "He called me a stupid girl, which I don't quite understand, an ugly freak, a perverted monster, a desperate loser, a coward who would attack children, and an idiot who can't tell the difference between girls and boys. Amongst other more colorful and imaginative comments I would rather forget."

King Daniel was nodding excitedly. "Did he insult your lineage or use swear words?"

The prince frowned. "No. Pretty much everything else, but he never commented on you, mother, our culture, anything like that. And while the intent was certainly to insult me, he didn't actually use any vulgar language. Strange."

"I want to see this child after all," announced the king.

"Why now?" asked Derik, relieved at his father's decision, though quite puzzled.

"Marein would've been insulted mercilessly for her background, being from the north and born to commoners-turned-nobles, and she held that only the disgustingly stupid stooped to using swear words. Take me to the child."

"This way, father. He's in Sandra's guest room."

* * *

King Daniel and Prince Derik actually heard the moment Marein's child woke up. It was rather hard not to.

Husky's eyes flashed open, consciousness returning all in one moment. "What the - ! How the - !" He jolted upright, looking around the room. His wrists were bound in front of him with rope. "WHERE DID THAT UGLY, DESPERATE, UNDERHANDED, COWARD OF A FREAK PERVERT PRINCE RUN OFF TO?"

Derik glanced at his father out of the corner of his eye as he paused with his hand on the doorknob to the room Husky was in.

The king smiled reminiscently. "He sounds just like his mother," said the fish-man happily.

Derik kind of hoped his father was talking about the slight accent Husky had, the rough voice that he probably got his nickname from. Because otherwise he would have to seriously worry about his father's taste in women.

* * *

Prince Lee finally arrived back home late that morning, scowling and mumbling to himself over the results of his meeting with King Daniel the previous day. It had gone absolutely nowhere. Why had their father ever made such a stupid contract in the first place? At this rate, he'd have to marry Sandra! No offense to the fish-woman, she was an old friend of his, but he wasn't attracted to her in the least. She was like an irritating big sister, or maybe an aunty. One who always took it on herself to nag and mother him. How was he supposed to rule TWO kingdoms with someone treating him like a child?

He sighed as his castle came into view. Well, for today he'd forget that annoyance. He'd figure something out. A smile crept across his face. Yes, he'd figure something out later. For today, he'd show Husky around. That beautiful fish-boy would be so impressed he would be begging to join Lee's household! Too bad he hadn't been able to escort Husky to the party last night - but he was sure Miki had shown the child a wonderful time. Oh, if only he had been able to see the child dressed up in the tailor sisters' finest! Well, there'd be plenty of that in the future.

The red-haired fish-man swam towards his castle, spotting the oldest royal tailor sister in one of the front gardens, collecting special coral that she and her sisters would later grind to form certain types of dyes.

"Nani! Good morning!" he called cheerfully.

The black-haired, blue-finned fish-woman smiled at him. "Good morning, Prince Lee. It is a pleasure to see you back, safe and well."

"How did the party go last night? How did the fish-child I brought look?"

"Husky looked absolutely beautiful, Prince Lee! You have exquisite taste."

"Wonderful! I'll have to find some way to get him to show the outfit off to me!"

Nani's smile dropped.

"Nani? Is something wrong?"

The fish-woman looked around to make sure they were alone, then set her hand on Lee's arm. Her eyes that met his were serious.

"Lee. Husky went home last night."

"What?" asked Lee in confusion.

"He was terribly homesick. He left right after the party. Apparently someone had said something to him about him not seeing his friends again and it frightened him."

"What? No! I haven't been able to show him... No!"

"He must be home by now, Lee. With those landwalker friends of his."

"I'll go fetch him back! It surely was some misunderstanding! He'll love it here if he just gives it a chance! Who was so cruel as to frighten off a child?"

Nani didn't answer, not daring to accuse Miki, but her frown deepened.

"Lee, I say this as your friend. Leave the poor child be. I was able to speak with him while we prepared his outfit, and later after the party. He loves his friends very much. I doubt we would be able to persuade him to abandon them."

"But! But..."

"It's the right thing to do. He's beautiful, yes, but he's still a child. A child who already has a home."

Lee lowered his head. The desperation had dropped out of his expression. Nani's words made sense.

"But... I at least want to say goodbye. And let him know he is always, ALWAYS, welcome in my kingdom. Maybe I can catch up before he leaves the village..."

"I'll let Miki know," said Nani, bowing slightly.

"Thanks, Nani," said Prince Lee, immediately turning and swimming off towards the beach he had first seen Husky at.

* * *

_Special thanks to 0m3ga's Z3r0 for giving me that little spark of inspiration I needed to round out this chapter! Credit for an angry Husky comparing Derik to a girl goes to her. ;) As always, review review review! Please? I am totally open to ideas/comments/complaints /etc. Thanks for reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Husky's eyes flashed open, consciousness returning all in one moment. "What the - ! How the - !" He jolted upright, looking around the room. His wrists were bound in front of him with rope. "WHERE DID THAT UGLY, DESPERATE, UNDERHANDED, COWARD OF A FREAK PERVERT PRINCE RUN OFF TO?"_

The silver-haired fish-child glared around the room, but it didn't seem to have an answer. He growled to himself and, after a quick glance around the room confirmed that there was nothing sharp and pointy at hand, he started chewing at the ropes around his wrists.

That blasted idiot Prince Derik chose that moment to open the door. He raised his eyebrows at the very undignified sight of the beautiful cross chewing at his bindings like an animal. Another man, perhaps the prince's perverted father, entered right behind him. The old man laughed at the view.

"There's the idiot," grumbled Husky, ignoring the old man and swimming up to Derik. "What's the meaning of this? Take these off this instant!" He shouted, holding up his bound wrists and banging them down against the stupid prince's already bruised chest.

The dark-haired prince winced at the pain. This was ridiculous – no cross, especially one with such skinny arms, should be able to deal so much damage. "Why? So you can continue your abuse?" grumbled Derik, grabbing the fish-child around the middle and pressing the child's back to his chest to keep him from further assaulting him.

"Oh? I'm supposed to sit around and act pretty like some brainless PET! Is that right? Fat chance, loser! Selfish, evil, tricky, nasty – you're as disgusting as those girls!"

"Here you go, father. Marein's son. Prince Husky, King Daniel." All the excitement Derik had been anticipating he would be flooded with, presenting his father with such a beautiful prize, just wasn't there. He could deal with, had honestly been expecting, crying, whining, whimpering, pleading, even dead silence – ANYTHING other than this insulting little brat.

The old man (at least to Husky's eyes), bent at his waist to examine the pretty child more closely. The resemblance was stunning. Those incredible light blue eyes, that silky silver hair, the fine facial structure, even the delicate frame of the child's body. And especially, especially, that fiery expression on the child's face coupled with that familiar flash of intelligence currently whipping through those eyes.

"'Marein.' Of course. This is all connected to mother," Husky grumbled to himself. Then he looked up and glared at the old man.

"So you're some sort of rich pervert pining away for an emperor's wife?" he mocked haughtily. His eyes flashed. "I warn you now – try anything along the 'if I can't have the woman I'll settle for her son' garbage, and I'll be seeing you DEAD."

King Daniel honestly looked astonished at the thought, and quite shocked that his precious Marein's son would ever jump to such a conclusion. The terrible thought that the child's accusations might be based on experience tore at his heart.

"Myrrha, I assure you, I have no such intentions toward you, and I will not allow anyone to treat you in such a way. You're quite safe in my home."

Husky froze, to Derik's relief. He quickly took the opportunity to adjust his hold on the child to keep it, yes 'it', from physically assaulting his father.

"How do you know my name? And… my mother…?" Husky was frowning.

"We grew up in the same city, and, yes, I would consider her a friend of mine. She confided in me that she would name her firstborn child Myrrha. Our country was renown as manufacturers of myrrh, long before it became part of the Sailandian empire."

Prince Derik frowned at his father, having noticed something. Something the child had clearly noticed as well.

King Daniel had slipped into using the same accent Husky had. That accent only found in the furthest north country in Sailand. His father slipped into the accent occasionally when reminiscing, but he had long since adapted the more traditional Sailandian accent, if only to avoid the questioning gazes of others at meetings of nobles.

Husky was still frozen, staring at the man in shock. He had never heard anyone other than his mother use that accent. And the man was right – his mother had told him the same thing many years ago, when he was still very young.

_"Our country is famous for its myrrh. We manufacture it from the myrrh trees native to the area. You wouldn't believe how beautiful they smell, Myrrha, even before being processed and bottled. Truly, no incense can match it. I've always, always loved myrrh. The trees, the process, the final product… Did I ever tell you, child, that my father…"_

"Her father's family had the biggest myrrh business in the country. It was no wonder his family became chief nobles when we joined Sailand."

Husky suddenly shook his head and squirmed in Derik's hold. "It doesn't matter," grumbled Husky. "I live in Astaria with my friends. And I _am_ going back to them!"

King Daniel glanced at Derik, waiting for some elaboration, but the prince only shrugged.

"Who are these friends?" asked Daniel, frowning. He sounded for all the world like a father accusing a precious daughter of hanging out with the wrong crowd.

"They're +anima, like me! None of us have homes or family we can return to, but we have each other!"

"Children, then," said Daniel dismissively. "How you manage to feed and clothe yourselves is beyond me. What do you lot do, steal?"

Husky glared at him. "For you information, we WORK. Yes, hard to believe for a rich snob like you! We WORK, save our money, and BUY clothing and food. We do just fine!"

"Work? As what, laborers? Digging ditches and hauling lumber? How terribly low class."

Husky flushed bright red in rage. "How DARE you!" he screamed, lunging forward, only to be yanked back by Derik's strong grip. "You filthy SNOB!"

"Children should be cared for. One's of your upbringing should be studying, not traveling with a bunch of dirty orphans and doing odd jobs to avoid starvation. Ugh, I can't imagine Marein's child hunting for food in a forest like some savage. What would she say?"

"You don't know anything about my mother after all!" scorned Husky. "Because she was PROUD of me! She LIKED my friends and thought it was INCREDIBLE that we could take care of ourselves so well!"

Daniel was frowning. "Only because she was unable to care for you herself, with your +anima status. The alternative is still far preferable."

"Alternative? We're doing the best we can! We don't rely on anybody! Senri's the best cook in the WORLD! He can make ANYTHING taste good! Cooro's an incredible tracker! And he's always able to find food to eat and befriend people to take us in for a night or give us work! And Nana's beautiful and cheerful and takes care of our clothes!"

"The alternative, Prince Myrrha, is myself taking care of you. A mature adult taking care of a child, providing them with food, a home, an education, and a future."

Husky was seeing red. This infuriating man was such a – such a – such a SNOB! He insults his life, he insults his friends, he insults everything! And, what, he expects Husky to be _grateful_?

"You have no RIGHT!" screamed Husky.

Daniel drew himself up, looking down on the young fish +anima. "I have every right. Marein was engaged to me before that pathetic contest of who could send the emperor the most beautiful princess began."

"So what?" hissed Husky. "It never happened! She became a queen, and she had me! You had _nothing _to do with _anything_!"

King Daniel frowned, then suddenly his expression lightened and he chuckled to himself. "Stubborn. So very stubborn, just like Marein. Refusing honest help, insisting on doing things your own way. But the fact remains you are but a child, Myrrha. You can't take care of yourself."

"That's why I have my friends! We take care of each other!"

"I'll take care of them too. If they actually care enough about you to come looking for you, that is."

"We don't… _I_ don't need you!"

"I've already decided, Myrrha. You might as well make the best of it. If you still feel the same way at a _reasonably_ mature age, sixteen at the earliest, we'll reconsider the matter."

"Drop DEAD, old man! Idiot! Monster! Selfish JERK!" screamed Husky, lunging forward again. His expression made it extremely clear that he wasn't even considering the king's side of the debate. To Husky, there was no debate. He wanted to go back to his friends. He _was_ going back to Cooro, Senri, and Nana – his family. Period.

Prince Derik had had enough. Using the same trick he'd used on the trip back home with the unruly young fish-child, he grabbed the child by the neck and held down on two special pressure points. He wasn't as good at the move as his tutor had been, but Husky's breath immediately started quickening and his eyes blurred. After a few seconds, the child had blacked out.

"I'm beginning to doubt this is worth it," grumbled the prince, carrying the child back to the bed and laying him down. He made sure the bindings around the child's wrists were secure and began a checklist of security measures in his head.

"He'll come around eventually," said King Daniel confidently. "Marein was no fool, and I'm sure neither is her son. By the way, what's that?"

"What?" asked Derik, looking up, to see his father approaching a bedside table with a belt and attached bag. "Oh, that must be Husky's. I think he was wearing it earlier. Sandra must have taken it off when she laid the child down earlier."

"Ah, Myrrha's bag. How interesting!" said the father, lifting the bag and opening the pouch to see what was inside. "What trinkets does a… oh!" He poured the contents of the bag onto the table and waved his son over. "Derik, look at these!"

Derik came over and gasped. There were several exquisite, absolutely exquisite gemstones in the bag. Any one of them would be worth hundreds, if not thousands, of gillah in landwalker money! There was one emerald the size of an egg that would be fit to be deemed a crown jewel! A handful of fine freshwater pearls, each as large as a thumbnail. Ruby, diamond, citron, sapphire, alexandrite, amongst others.

"Could… could he have taken these from Lee's…?"

"No, otherwise these would be jewelry, not just the gems," answered King Daniel, shaking his head. "And somehow I doubt Myrrha would stoop to theft. He must have… purchased them." He pulled a small pouch out of the bag and pulled the drawstring, revealing around 300 gillah. Enough for several good meals and maybe a week at a nice inn.

"Where could he get enough gillah?" asked Prince Derik in shock. "No, he must have taken them when he left Sailand, either last time or the first time."

"The first time was assuredly right after he turned into a +anima, a fish-child. He would've been fleeing, certainly with no time to grab food, let alone gems. And, even though he mentioned seeing his mother again, I doubt she would risk her son being accused of being a thief should he be captured. He had to have earned the jewels himself, somehow."

"Then… he must have saved up any extra gillah he could…"

"And exchanged it for the most precious gem he could find almost immediately. The child has the eye of a jewel merchant!" The King's eyes widened in delight and pride. "I'll bet he does just that. He buys gems with any extra gillah he can, then sells the gems when they need gillah for their everyday expenses, only carrying around enough money for the next week or so's travel!"

Derik frowned and shook his head in disbelief. "No one can do that without training, least of all a child. It must be a coincidence. He found them somewhere or something. And that certainly doesn't explain these…" He picked out a handful of river-polished stones. They were all pretty enough, but had nothing on the large gemstones. There was also the start of some sort of pendant that the child must be making himself… but, while the child had a merchant's eye, he certainly didn't have an artist's. The pendant was far too… too common. No noble would wear river stones, for goodness' sake.

King Daniel grinned. "I'll bet the child can, and does! Two weeks afternoon throne room duty, listening to commoner's complaints, on the table!"

"You're on, old man! I'll quiz him myself, first thing tomorrow!"

"That would be biased – I'll have one of your tutors assigned to him. Myrrha will be needing a tutor of his own soon enough, anyway."

* * *

Lee knew something was wrong as he approached the beach.

Why? It was quite simple, really.

Husky's three friends were camping on the beach, at the very edge behind the high-tide water line. The bat-girl and the bear-boy sat by a campfire. The crow-boy was sitting a little ways away, staring at the sea. Even from a distance, Lee saw him perk up as he spotted Lee's red hair as the fish-man lifted his head above the water.

The beautiful silver-haired fish-child was nowhere in sight.

He swam quicker, his stomach suddenly twisting. Something wasn't right. Nani had said the boy had left the night previous, over twelve hours ago by now. The beach was only a couple hours swim from the castle. The boy should be right there with them. And they certainly shouldn't be waiting, so obviously waiting, right on the beach.

The crow-boy, Cooro, happily jumped up and called to the other two, who immediately dropped what they were doing and rushed over, their eyes scanning the waters and latching onto Lee excitedly. The excitement quickly turned to worry as it became obvious that the red-haired fish-man was alone.

Lee turned his fins to feet as soon as he was in shallow enough water and ran to meet Husky's friends.

He asked the question the same time they demanded the same of him.

"Where's Husky?" asked four voices at once. The bear-boy sounded confused, the bat-girl scared, the crow-boy mad. Lee's own voice was laced with confusion and borderline panic.

"He left yesterday… I had to leave him with my brother as I attended to some… some other stuff…" explained Lee incoherently. "Someone scared him the other day, I heard, so I was coming to apologize and tell him he could come back whenever…"

"No!" shouted Nana. "You TOOK him! You took our Husky! And now you've LOST him? We just… I just… and now you've LOST him?"

"Where is Husky?" asked Senri slowly, though his expression was anything but slow and unsure. If anything, the large teenager looked threatening as the seriousness of the situation became clear.

"He's in trouble," said Cooro, sureness instead of his usual cheerful optimism in his suddenly firm voice. "We're getting him back." He met Lee's eyes firmly. "And you're helping us."

Suddenly the firm expression seemed to melt from his face, leaving his brilliant smile in place. "Right?" he asked adorably, though there was still a trace of something cold in those big, dark eyes.

"Right," confirmed Lee. This was his fault, he knew. The threesome were right to blame him. He was supposed to watch Husky. He hadn't. He never should've trusted… He suddenly frowned angrily.

"Miki."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review! The more reviews I get, the quicker my updates! And the more comments I get about what you like to read, the more I can cater to my readers!_


End file.
